Two is Not Always Better than One
by Aeliel
Summary: Sebastian is legitimized before Mary's return to court. Will her heart waver from duty and her first love? This is a Mash fic with some Frary. Sequel in the works and thinking about a rated M one shot! Please R&R :) Chapter 15! What's the solution when everything falls into place and you're the one left holding the crown? True Love's Kiss of course!
1. The Scottish Queen

**Author's Note:** I do not own Reign or the characters in this story, as much as I wish I could!

* * *

The hurried feet of the servants echoed throughout the halls. Queen Mary of Scotland was returning to stay at the castle, for her protection and to prepare for her upcoming marriage to Prince Francis. The pressure to arrange the grounds hung thick in the air as the West Wing of the stone edifice was readied for her homestead, and that of her ladies-in-waiting.

Sebastian gazed out the window of his chosen hiding place, thinking about the coming visitor, his little brother's fiancé. They had played together as children. To be more truthful, it had been Mary and Francis playing together. Sebastian had always thought himself too mature to play in their silly games, or had at least positioned himself as such.

Things had changed since she had last been at court. For the love of his favorite son and longtime mistress turned confidant, King Henry had petitioned Pope Julius III that Sebastian be declared legitimate. This did not change his stance in the line of succession, however, as his father so pragmatically reminded him. Francis was the only true heir to the throne. Sebastian would only be considered upon Francis' death, if that should ever happen, lest they create murmurings amongst their countrymen.

None of this mattered to Sebastian, as being King had never been something he had felt strongly for. His dreams consisted of never having to shoulder the responsibility that came with taking care of a country. The wind often called to him when he was alone, whispering tales of travel and adventure that a king could in no way have. It was enough for him to wish never to have to choose, for his country would surely be left to the English vultures.

"Bash what are you doing hiding up here? We should be down in the main hall with our Mothers, awaiting Father." came a voice from the doorway. Francis stood with his hand pressed against the door frame, half leaning against the solid oak. The playful slant in his frown gave away his teasing demeanor.

"I was just waiting for you to come collect me little brother." Sebastian responded in kind. Francis laughed and stood back from the door so his half-brother could exit into the hallway.

Thankfully, throughout the whole process of Sebastian's legitimization Francis had been at his brother's side. Queen Catherine had been fuming and, he was fairly sure, plotting the end of the king's second line. It had been stressful, and still was many times, but the support of his younger brother had meant more than he could have realized. It surely helped that Sebastian had brought his feelings regarding the crown to the Prince's attention, making them both feel more at ease about the situation. Let the elders play their game, for it mattered little to either of the boys involved.

"Well we had better be on our way. Mary and her ladies will be arriving any moment. You will have some observing to do if you are going to pursue any of them." Sebastian smirked at the thought.

"That's right. I get to have all the fun now don't I? How is being next in line treating you than little brother?" Chuckling, he dodged the feigned punch that Francis threw at his jaw. Collecting themselves as they rounded the corner into the main hall, they joined their respective mothers and proceeded onto the grounds to be joined by King Henry II.

The procession was followed by the family guards and servants from throughout the castle, all eager to meet the new arrivals. Mary's ladies stood in front of the carriage that had brought them to the palace. Waiting for their Queen, they fussed with their skirts and fixed the loose strands of each others hair to be sure they were looking their best for her arrival. Francis grinned at his brother, and Sebastian couldn't help but fix him a sly look in return.

Trumpeters sounded as the royal carriage pulled up in front of the procession. The waiting crowd held their collective breaths as the Queen of Scotland, and, if the alliance held, their soon to be Queen Consort, stepped to the ground. Her dark eyes sparkled with happiness as Francis moved forward to greet her.

Watching from his place beside his mother, Sebastian was struck by how beautiful she had become. Her raven hair shone in the bright sun, complimented by a silver diadem that perched softly atop the waves like a sapphire studded ship on a night sea. Her skin held a warm rose glow that gave the illusion of softness.

Sebastian suddenly realized he had been unabashedly staring at Mary while everyone was welcoming her. Francis turned and began to lead her back toward the castle, her ladies in tow. Her eyes connected with his and he felt lost in the depth of her gaze. Bowing low, he took her hand and kissed it welcoming her to the palace. "Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to see you again"

"Oh Sebastian. It was a long trip, but I am glad to return. I hope that we will be able to become reacquainted, as we were when we were children. I always enjoyed your stories the most." Her eyes lit up with memories and she smiled sideways at Francis, allowing him to escort her into the castle.

Sebastian felt his breathing catch. Thoughts of her attractive ladies in waiting fled from his mind as he watched her idly brush a stray hair from her face. Internally groaning from the strain of his thoughts, Sebastian turned and followed the throngs back inside the estate.


	2. Questions without Answers

**Author's Note:**

I want to start by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I am completely humbled by how many followers I have for this story! It has been a while since I have written anything and to know that it was worth it to start-up again is thrilling. Please keep reviewing so I can write the best story possible.

To answer a couple of questions:

-I haven't quite decided yet if I am going to follow the historical account of Mary. Being the fan of history that I am, I feel naughty not following the actual details but then again Bash does not exist on written record so I may just turn everything on its head or I may not. You will have to read and see.

-I will be loosely following the progression of the show until such time that I inevitably pass the story with my writing, or the show doesn't do what I want it to do :)

-I will not be revealing which fanship I am leaning towards. That would make the story predictable and we wouldn't want that now would we?

Enjoy reading and please continue to R&R. Oh and I don't own any of the characters of the show, even though I wish I could!

* * *

The day had been confusing and joyous, with equal parts exhaustion and thrill. Mary could not seem to find it in her to fall asleep on her first night in the castle. So much had changed in so short a time.

Just days earlier, she had been spending her time with the nuns, occupied by chores and prayer with the occasional fun to spice up the day. Now she was lying on a bed that she would not be surprised in the least, if it was stuffed with angel's feathers. The softness of it bothered her a bit; she couldn't quite seem to find the right angle on which to sink into the massive thing. Mary was sure that, given time, she would adjust, but for tonight she was hopelessly left to her unquietable mind.

Francis was becoming a bit of a puzzle to her. Her fiancé had seemed so welcoming when she had been reintroduced to him that very morning. As he toured her around the castle, her new home, she had felt the slight wavering of his emotions. It had seemed as if he were regretting his eagerness and was attempting to pull back and regroup his senses. By the time he left her at the entrance to her sitting room, she could almost watch the doors behind his eyes close shut.

The rest of the afternoon had been spent with her childhood friends; keeping out of the way of the preparations for Princess Elizabeth's wedding, and learning about what had happened to her companions while she was in hiding. They were overly excited to be at court, and chatted about the available prospects they hoped to land as husbands.

Whenever the topic came around to Francis, Mary graciously participated along with her ladies. She could feel herself getting more and more nervous as the conversation went on. The marriage was still not assured, though the alliance was desired by both France and Scotland.

Her mind kept replaying the carefully masked look on Francis' face when he left her at her chambers, one of cordial friendship with a somewhat distressed longing for more of what he was unwilling to give. She had hoped he would have been as joyous to see her as she was for him, especially since he was her future husband. Royal life might be luxurious, but it would be exceedingly painful to be married to a man that did not want the job.

Interrupting the excited chatter of her friends, Mary stood up. "Ladies would any of you like to take a walk about the grounds? I feel the need for a little fresh air" All of the internalized confusion had made her fidgety. Greer was the first to stand, having noticed the closed off air surrounding her friend.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mary. I have sat for far too long, first in that God awful, bouncing, carriage and now here in this room. A stroll would do me good." Motioning to one of the housemaids to collect their wraps, she reached out a hand to Lola in an effort to help Mary assemble their companions.

Once the proper outer garments had been assembled and the girls had all freshened up, the group headed off to the gardens. Aylee spoke up, mentioning that she had heard the French court's gardens could rival those of Babylon. Mary hardly believed that they were as grand as all that, but they were indeed lovely. She had paused to admire the yellow peonies when she realized her ladies had not noticed her stop. Deciding to make the best of her suddenly quiet surroundings, she sat down on one of the many stone benches the dotted the grounds. Her friends would return when they were ready.

She had become so fully entranced in watching the wren's as they hopped around the garden searching for beetles to eat, that she jumped when a voice spoke up from behind her. "Silly little birds aren't they?" Mary's hand flew to her heart and, upon turning, she noticed a tall figure standing slightly behind her.

"Sebastian you startled me! How long have you been lurking back there?" His amused eyes twinkled with mischief as they took in her expression.

"Long enough to notice that you are burdened by something. Not that it is any of my business to learn of it, so I do not expect you to tell me." Sebastian gestured to the spot beside her on the bench. "Would you appreciate the company? Or is this where you tell me to beg off?" Mary smiled favorably.

"And why would I do such a thing? Come and sit. I could use some friendly companionship." Leaving a considerable space between them, Sebastian sat down on the bench with his hands in his lap. After a moment of easy silence, Mary turned to him. "I am surprised that you are so willing to spend time with me. When I was last here, I could barely form a sentence before you would call me a child and strut off to God knows where." Sebastian's face showed mock annoyance.

"Just to be sure that you are well informed, I do not strut. I simply have a purpose behind my stride." His smile had a warm and welcoming quality. "It must be that I am just as curious about you as the rest of the castle. However being a bastard child has its perks. I have a bit more freedom in my day to pursue endeavors that do not include matters of state." Mary smiled sadly.

"It seems that you have the curiosity of two brothers then, for the other does not seem to have any. At least when the topic is myself." Sebastian let out a low whistle.

"So what has my ill-mannered little brother done to put you into such a state? That must be the reason you are out here communing with birds." The disappointed look in her eyes explained the situation better than her words could have.

"I do not think he likes me. He was so closed off, which is such a difference from when we used to play as children. It was as if he wanted to be jovial and honest but couldn't seem to allow himself the emotion that comes with it." She turned to her companion. "How is it possible for someone to seem so keen to associate with you, and yet so inaccessible at the same time?" Sebastian gave her a sad smile.

"Welcome to French Court Mary." He stood suddenly, a small frown forming on his forehead. "I will have a conversation with my baby brother. You, on the other hand, have people waiting for you." He motioned towards the path where her friends were fast returning, worried frowns upon all of their faces. Extending his arm, he helped her stand. "Be careful of your feelings Mary. You never know who will try to use them against you."

"Mary!" her ladies called out, their voices full of relief and worry. Sebastian quickly bowed to them and strode back toward the castle, leaving the girls to collect their missing charge. Lola pulled Mary's hand into her own.

"We have been looking all over for you! I was so worried that something had happened." Mary smiled at them, feeling a bit lighter, though Sebastian's words had left her more confused than she had been before.

"I am fine. Sebastian kept me company." Kenna smiled mischievously.

"How I would love to have him keep me company. That is one dashing man!" Greer laughed and pulled on her friends arm.

"Come along my daydreaming friend." She smiled at the rest of the group. "We should go in and prepare for the wedding!" Excited, the girls paraded back to the palace gossiping about the upcoming feast. Mary let them lead her on, as her thoughts were farther away than anyone knew.

The banquet had been extraordinarily fun. Mary realized after her second glass of wine that she may have had cause to drink slower. She had not received much training in the ways of alcohol while at the convent and with servants constantly filling her glass without abandon, it was difficult to keep any form of moderation on how much she ingested.

She and Francis had been exchanging looks throughout the night, which did not help her puzzled mood in the slightest. Did he want to be friendly or did he not? After her third glass of wine, Mary started not to care about what Francis wanted and had the glorious epiphany that wine was a delightful cure for musings.

It was her fourth glass that seemed to amplify all of her emotional turmoil. The wine had whispered to her, presenting the rash idea that facing her questions would make everything so much better. It had been that moment that she decided to speak with Francis about her troubles.

Seeking her fiancé out of the crowd, Mary made her way toward him, smiling and socializing with the curious guests as she went. It seemed that most everyone in the castle found her intriguing, and she had the curious sensation of being the fish in a very small bowl. Reaching out her hand, she touched Francis on his arm, alerting him of her presence. He turned toward her, a courteous smile on his face. "Good Evening Mary. Are you enjoying the festivities?"

The wine whispered to her to skip this play at casual conversation and go straight to the point. A small voice in the back of her mind heeded her to take caution in this delicate situation, but the rest of her fuzzy brain was too delighted in being near him to argue with the wine and silenced her voice of reason.

"Francis, is it possible for us to talk for a moment? I feel that we have gotten off all wrong." Fixing her with a look that caught somewhere between annoyance and curiosity, the prince excused himself from his companions and followed Mary to a corner of the hall, away from listening ears.

"What can I do for you Mary?" He leaned close to her in an attempt to provide some privacy to their conversation. She felt her cheeks redden at the intimacy of the gesture.

"Why are you so unhappy with me? We were so close once, as children. Even though time has passed in the duration, I had hoped for some form of that again." Francis' eyebrows tightened in response.

"We are not children anymore Mary. There is more at stake now than I think you realize. Scotland is on the verge of war with England and France does not have the resources at the moment to be caught in the middle. Our forces are stretched very thin and we are not the strong nation that we appear to be." Mary could feel her color rising again, but this time it had nothing to do with his proximity.

"What of the alliance? You have pledged to help Scotland. What of your country's promises?" Francis shook his head.

"The alliance is nothing more than a promise and it can change at my fathers whim. I will not let myself become attached to the idea of something that has no firm standing." He sighed heavily, "I am happy to have you back here, and glad that you are well, but if I allow myself to become the kind of fiancé that you are hoping for I fear the consequences of my actions. I cannot put myself into that position. As future king it is my duty to put my people's needs before my own desires. I think it would do you some good to heed what I say and focus more on your country than on our friendship."

"I am focusing on my country." she replied tightly. "My people require protection. We need soldiers. If you are as weak as you say, than perhaps I should consider ending our alliance and seeking help elsewhere." She could feel herself shaking, both with hurt and with anger. This was not what she had expected, or what she should have had to expect. It was a well-mannered ruse and she felt like such a fool for having fallen for it. Francis' face had taken up the mask he had been wearing earlier.

"If you are that impatient to see how things work out, that is your choice. But do not expect my father to give you what you seek easily. He is a tight-fisted man." Using the word of caution as his exit, Francis bowed and left to converse with the remaining wedding guests.

Mary stood still for a moment in an attempt to regain her composure. Tears of frustration, hurt and anger were pushing their way forward and she felt as if she would soon be sick.

Her dark eyes scanned the feast and were met with Sebastian's green gaze. He was standing across the room, but from the look of remorse on his face he had guessed at what had happened between Francis and Mary. She gave him a sad smile and saw him move to speak with her, but she quickly left the room for the sanctuary of her chambers before anyone had a chance to show her any pity.

Finally, after hours of trying, Mary fell asleep to foreboding dreams of dark corridors, watching eyes, and the faint sound of someone fondly whispering her name.


	3. A Traitor in Our Midst

This chapter has taken far to long to complete! Unfortunately, being the genius that I am, I realized that there are only three more weeks for me to complete the knitted Christmas presents I had set out to create. Seeing as how typing and knitting both require the use of my hands, it is a good chance that my posts will take slightly longer than hoped.

Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed the story and to all the followers! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and that it was worth the wait. Please continue to R&R and I do not claim to own any of the characters of Reign as those belong to the wonderful people at the CW!

* * *

He knew his boots would wear a hole through the blue and gold tapestry but damn it all it would be Mary's fault if anyone's and Francis couldn't seem to find a care. She had only been at the castle for less than a week, and yet she had already gotten under his skin.

She had been wrong about the idea that he was not excited to have her there. On the contrary, he felt eager to pick up their relationship where it had been left 6 years ago. This time was different however. Francis was nearly a man, and the feelings that he held towards Mary reflected this. Every smile, every frown, every touch, he felt on a much higher level than he could have anticipated and it scared him.

Yesterday morning, Mary had accompanied him and his younger brother Charles on their journey to collect Madeline, Charles' new fiance. Forced her way into their greeting party more like, he thought annoyed. His little brother had chosen the carriage seat next to the Scottish queen, causing Francis to sit opposite them and converse with Mary the entire trip.

She had fallen asleep early on. He had been grateful for this as they had not spoken much since the fiasco at his sister's wedding. This did, however, give him the ability to observe her without the normal caution he would have to display. Charles had giggled and pointed out the 'odd girlish' looks on his brothers face, remarking that he would never be caught thinking about anyone in that way. Had they not been in such a close space, Francis would have been happy to put his little brother in his place.

Outside of the mild scare that presented itself when the party had been greeted by that English man of war turned rescue boat, it had been a very comfortable trip. He had been so terrified for his brother and Mary, hardly thinking of his own protection in the attempt to keep them safe. The small group of archers who had accompanied the carriage had prepared their bows for the onslaught, the guards with their swords at the ready. It would have been a 6 to 1 battle, the odds not nearly comfortable for Francis but he refused to shame himself if it was his time to meet St. Peter.

Sebastian's horse had come racing down the path, the rider shouting as he arrived to the battle. It seemed that the English were here to help the realm, and they carried Madeline and her staff aboard their warship. He was thankful that his brother had arrived so quickly, he was the fastest rider Francis knew, however he had been hoping to escape the guarded looks his older brother and his fiance gave each other when they thought no one was looking. Francis held no claim over her heart and he knew this, but that did not mean he was fine with the connection.

Francis's thoughts shifted to the exchange with young Madeline when she had finally been brought ashore, and he smiled to himself as he paced. Mary had been so kind to the child. Her understanding of the girl's feelings was impressive and it had put Charles more at ease with meeting his future wife, a daunting thought to a boy of 7. He could see that she would make a good mother one day.

Queen Catherine came to mind at the thought of Mary and children. His mother had been acting very odd since Mary's arrival. He had frequently caught her in talks with that seer of hers, Nostradamus. This wouldn't normally be cause for alarm, except for the way that his mother and her companion watched Mary, following her every movement as if waiting for a viper to strike. The anxious looks that Mary gave Catherine when she thought no one was looking did nothing to calm his suspicions.

He had noticed it last night at the gala, but hadn't thought much of it because his mind and eyes had been fixed on a head of dark wavy hair for the majority of the night. It had bobbed and weaved, this way and that between the crowd of guests, stopping to chat with a braided auburn mane first, then a sea of blond tresses near the food table, always just slightly out of reach. It had been maddening how aware of her he was.

The English envoy, Simon, had given him a perfect opening to play at being a white knight for Mary. Not that Francis was happy that she had been harassed by someone in his own court, but it gave him the ability to be near her, a feat that was hard to come by without seeming to waiver in the statement he had made when she first arrived.

She smelled of peonies when he was close to her, a smell that she must enjoy. He would need to remember if he were ever given the circumstances with which to romance her. Her hands had been trembling, and upon holding them he felt an almost overwhelming desire to find out if the rest of her peach skin was so soft. Keeping his mask of polite friendship had been exceedingly difficult, and he was almost positive that given enough alcohol it would be as lost to him as Atlantis. Maybe one of the priests knew of a prayer he could meditate on.

Ruffling his hair as if to clear his head, Francis' attention shifted back to thinking about his scheming mother. The whole event with Queen Catherine, and Simon, though he had not worked out the connection as of yet, was curious, and it left him thinking that something terribly wrong was afoot. He would need to keep his eyes and ears open, if he was to decipher what was behind this connection of all four players.

He had spent the picnic this morning discreetly watching his mother in a vain attempt to decipher what she was hiding. At least that had been the plan, until Mary arrived with her ladies in waiting. He had to admit that the four girls were beautiful in their own right. Each one different, but collectively beautiful. It appeared that his father had come to the same conclusion, as the King spent a good part of the event examining the new arrivals. Francis wondered which would become new prey for the skilled hunter.

Personally he found Mary to be the most beautiful, and not simply for her outward beauty alone. Her kindness and her incredible grace permeated all she did. He had been curiously pleased to notice a level of intelligence in her eyes, despite her naivety towards politics. Francis had moved in close as they watched Madeline and Charles play, helping keep the ruse of their alliance secure and secretly eager to have a reason to be near her.

"I see that Madeline is losing patience with Charles. It seems a trait for most girls I know." Mary had smiled, keeping her eyes on the game.

"In my opinion, Charles does not appear to know how to accept what is willingly presented to him. He does seem to remind me of someone." chuckling softly, Francis responded

"Would this someone happen to be a relative of the royal family?" Mary lowered her eyes.

"Mahaps." pausing, she turned to him. "I do not like to be impatient. I wish I could bide my time and wait for what may happen, but my situation is not easy." Francis sighed.

"Mary, I understand. It is not as if we have done much to secure your trust in this matter." Fire and fear erupted behind her eyes. Francis knew she would need to learn how to shield her emotions if she were to make it in the world of male politics, however he had the good sense at that moment to leave that lessen for another time.

"Do you truly understand Francis?" She asked in a low voice. "My country is on the verge of war. I was sent here to secure support for my country and now your father has decided to keep me in a drawer like a pair of gloves for cold weather. My life is constantly in peril, even here at French court. How am I supposed to be patient?"

"You know that I will do everything in my power to protect you, regardless of our personal situation." Francis replied. Sighing, Mary shook her head.

"Your words are noble, but it will take some time for me to be able to believe in all that you say." Hurt, Francis had taken that moment to excuse himself from the picnic. After wandering the Castle for a moment, he had ended up here, stomping a defenseless tapestry to ribbons.

He felt completely torn, more so than any other time in his life. His people and kingdom were his burden, and one that he would not easily abandon. Nor would he ever attempt to go against his father's demands. That was a fools errand as he had discovered on several occasions. His desire for Mary burned deep however, and it would be a difficult struggle not to give in to the fires within his soul.

His footman ripped him from his thoughts as the heavy wooden door to his chambers burst open. Francis was about to give him a tongue lashing when he noticed the look of distress on the young man's face.

"What is it William?" The footman gasped for air, as he had obviously run a long distance and very fast.

"It is her grace Queen Mary, your majesty. An attempt has been made on her life. I knew you would desire to have knowledge of if it." Francis felt his heart seize.

"William, thank you! You will be rewarded for your gallantry." William nodded as Francis quickly left the room. He did not run, future King's did not run when in view of their subjects as his father had often chided him, though everything within him demanded he move as quickly as possible.

He made his way to Mary's chamber and found her sitting on a bench in front of the ornate fireplace holding herself. She turned, hearing him enter the room, and stood. Francis strode quickly towards her and held her arms in an attempt to stabilize her.

"What happened Mary? You look as though you have seen a ghost." He watched as she nibbled absently on her lower lip, his temperature rising slightly.

"There was a girl, a servant, here in my room. She was dying of poison, screaming for help. I ran to find a guard and when I returned she was gone." Mary turned to him, fear in her dark eyes. "Francis they attempted to take my life, here at French court. I was supposed to be safe here." He felt his heart melt at her trembling voice. Simon's name whispered softly in the back of his mind. Somehow the English were involved, and Francis was determined to find out who had dared threaten her in his own palace. She closed her eyes in an attempt to gather herself.

"Your brother is attempting to track the body snatcher as we speak. I am not sure where he has gone in the process." Francis felt his face harden at the thought of his brothers sudden heroism.

"Bash has already been here? I did not realize." Mary nodded in apparent ignorance of his sudden mood, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes. He was the first person to hear me screaming, as undignified as it was." Francis made a low noise in his throat and quietly lamented to himself.

"I am sure he was, the lucky bastard" Mary's head shot up at his whispered voice.

"Sorry, I did not catch that." Francis shook his head vehemently, both to clear his thoughts and to hopefully change the topic quickly.

"It was nothing you need worry yourself about. I will go assist my brother." He paused, looking her over for invisible wounds. "Will you be alright on your own?" She nodded and pulled her shawl tightly around her lithe frame. The gesture brought a surge of protectiveness over him.

"He took the passageway to find the traitor. You should start there." Francis wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Passageway?" Mary nodded and lead him to a painting in the corner of the room. After tugging at the portrait for a moment, the wall swung open. Surprised, Francis peered into the depths of the chamber. He would have to remember about the secret entrance to Mary's room.

"I did not realize that this doorway was still open. These lead to the old parts of the castle, as well as being usable as an escape route to the outside." He smiled down at the dark haired queen. "I will do everything in my power to assist in making sure you are safe. You have my word on that" Mary's face contorted with worry.

"Please just be careful Francis. It will do no good if the perpetrator is brought to justice and you are not here to see it." She placed her hand on his arm, the motion enough to cause him to shiver internally.

"You have nothing to fear Mary. Do not forget to seal the passageway after me, to keep yourself safe. The fewer people who know of this the better." Turning, Francis stole into the near darkness.

He moved swiftly, having played in the corridors as a child he knew the twists and turns as well as he did the castle. Sebastian had been his companion in those times, playing at ghost hunts and siege attacks. Smiling, he brushed his hand against the cold stone letting his mind replay those happy childhood moments as he made his way towards the exit of the corridor. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Francis continued following the direction of the slight footsteps he had heard.

Reaching the exit, he observed Sebastian's figure as it disappeared into the trees. Alarmed at his brother's choice in direction, Francis knew he needed to follow. Steeling himself for what was to come, he plunged into the dark depths of the Blood Wood.


	4. No Reason to Cry Over Spilled Blood

Woohoo another chapter complete! A little bit shorter than the last two chapters perhaps, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting any longer. I spent some time this week thinking about what each of the main character's theme songs would be if they had one. So far I have:

Sebastian - Demons by Imagine Dragons

Mary - Eyes Open by Taylor Swift

I still haven't found suitable ones for any of the other title characters so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know!

A special thank you to chrisrose for adding TNABO to the "mashterpieces" community. I am very flattered that you think so highly of my work! This being said, I will absolutely put in the effort to keep my spot :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or the characters of the show as those belong to history, and the wonderful writers at the CW.

* * *

Sebastian was brooding, and worse yet he was aware of it. This did not bode well for his sour attitude. The past few days had dragged on slowly, torturously as he attempted to figure out his affections for Mary.

He knew he was intrigued by her. This was by no means alarming to him. The whole castle was buzzing with any and all news of the Scottish Queen and her beautiful ladies. What he wasn't sure of was if it was a harmless curiosity because of her newness, or the dangerous kind meant to seize him by the heart and tear him to pieces after she and his brother were wed.

Knowing his own personal history, and his luck, Sebastian was mostly sure his interest in her was of the later kind and the root cause of his frustration. Being the favorite son was becoming more frequently not enough.

He knew that these thoughts would need to be kept in check. Regardless of the confusing, albeit interesting, situation that had come between Mary and Francis, they were still betrothed to one another. Sebastian knew his brother had very deep feelings for the girl. It was not his wish to take advantage of the distance that had developed between the couple.

More than anything though, Sebastian would not let himself burn for a woman that would never be his, regardless of his desires. He refused to allow himself that kind of torture.

Ducking to avoid a branch that had appeared into his field of vision, Sebastian caught the sound of heavy boots crunching through the underbrush. He twisted quickly, dropping behind the base of the offending tree. Pressing into the crumbling and unforgiving bark, he waited, hand on the hilt of his boot dagger, ready to strike. The steps advanced slowly, closer and closer to his hiding place.

Suddenly they stopped. He had the strong vision of someone crouching down to check the ground, following Sebastian's tracks. Preparing himself for an attack, he dove out from behind the tree and knocked the prowler to the ground, settling himself with the body warmed steel of the weapon against the intruder's neck. The blonde man threw his hands up in defense.

"Easy Sebastian! It is not time for you to overthrow me for the throne just yet." breathing hard, he climbed off of Francis.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me? If you were not expecting a knife to the neck you should not have approached so loudly. I believe they heard you in Alsace." He whispered furiously. Francis ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Well I was attempting to follow your prints." Sebastian watched his brothers face twist into a sly grin. "I believe you were the one that taught me how. Perhaps you are not as good a teacher as you think?"

"I am a very good teacher as many would tell you dear brother. I believe in this case it is the pupil that is the root of the problem." Turning from their conversation, Sebastian returned to his search for a trail. Francis followed closely.

"What are you hunting for in here anyway? I followed you from Mary's chamber and watched as you entered the forest." He shifted his gaze, uneasily, to the trees. "You know this is the Blood Wood. There are stories amongst the servants, Sebastian."

"I know the stories Francis, but it was a scream that drew me in here and I will not be leaving until I find the owner. I have reason to believe that it may have belonged to whomever broke into your fiancé's chambers this afternoon." He straightened and placed his hands on his younger sibling's shoulders. "Go back to Mary if you are so easily frightened by ghost stories." Francis shrugged off the placation.

"I would be happier to assist you in this endeavor brother. I was only making sure you were aware of the association with this place." Sebastian began to move forward, following what appeared to be a trail.

"I would be glad of the company in such an unforgiving place, to be sure. Now lets move. I do not want to be caught in the wood after dusk."

As they progressed through the wood, it appeared to Sebastian as though the light was growing dimmer. To be sure, the air had developed a heaviness to it. It was an extremely uncomfortable feeling, one that continued to dampen as they traveled deeper into the trees that appeared to close in around them.

Rounding a particularly large oak, the brothers found themselves eye to eye with a red haired young woman. Her throat had been cut, and flames of blood rolled down her pale face dripping onto the forest floor. Startled by the discovery, Sebastian crossed himself.

"She was hung upside down?" Francis's hand fluttered to his neck. "What kind of person would do such a thing?"

"This is the work of the Pagan's, brother." His hand motioned to the poor victim "This is why they say the Blood Wood is not safe, and it definitely is not." reaching for the cord that bound her legs, Sebastian motioned to his brother. "Help me release her."

Cradling her body steady while Francis sawed at the ropes that held her, Sebastian tried hard not to think of a different soft female body he would rather be holding in his arms. It seemed very wrong to be imagining her at that moment.

Slowly, the two men lowered the corpse to the ground.

"I have a very strong feeling that this is our 'poisoned victim'" he motioned to the ornate muslin of the gown the victim was wearing. "This appears to be the dress that Mary wore to your sister's wedding feast." Francis started, looking up at his brother with suspicion.

"You remember her costume?" The younger man rose from his crouched position, suddenly towering over the other. "If there is something I should know about you and Mary, I believe I deserve to have it said to me direct as opposed to catching it on a whisper."

"Why would you believe me to have anything to hide from you Francis?" Sebastian straightened, his eyes blazing. "I do not appreciate you accusing me of such a thing."

"You do seem to always be available to her when she needs assistance." Sebastian snorted.

"If you weren't off brooding so much, and actually appreciated her the way you should, she would not be in need of my help" The snapping of twigs nearby cued them into their surroundings once more. Realizing they may have over stayed their welcome, blue and green eyes scanned the woods for movement.

They could hear footsteps running to and from in the underbrush, hoots of excitement on the wind. The two men stood, circling back to back, waiting for their attackers to show themselves. Unknowingly, they had let themselves become surrounded.

A figure came running from the trees, loudly shouting to draw both of their attentions and waving a club. Francis unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the abdomen of the man before him. Sebastian twisted and let out a hiss of pain at the slice taken from him by a small dagger, his attention shifting back to the cloaked shape before him. He blocked the next stab with his own sword and sliced open his opponent's neck.

Prepared for a hard fight, they were startled to hear a high piercing whistle. Their attackers began to retreat, walking backward as if waiting to be ambushed by the pair. The tallest of the group sneered at them, revealing prominent canine teeth.

"You have taken what is not yours, bastard. Leave now and we will allow His Highness to remain in one piece." He turned to leave. "We will be watching. We are always watching."

Sebastian looked to his brother once the intruders had disappeared back into the wood, placing his hand on the other's arm. "Francis you are shaking."

"I cannot help it Sebastian. Does it make you think me weak?" he responded angrily. The elder shook his head.

"No Francis. Any man that must take a life is not weak. If it were easy then you would be exactly like them." He raised his voice to the surrounding wood, taunting the pagans he knew to be hiding there. "I only meant that sometimes I forget how inexperienced you are with the killing. You are still so very young sometimes." Grimacing at the searing pain in his side, Sebastian shifted his weight and held the wounded area tightly. Francis eyes widened.

"Brother you are hurt. We need to get you back to the castle so Nostradamus can heal you." The dark haired man attempted to push his brother away.

"What of her body? She should not be left to these vultures." Hissing with pain, he allowed Francis to support him.

"We will have the guards come back to retrieve her. She has been lost, but you can still be fixed." He smiled at his half-brother. "Regardless of our personal afflictions, I would still rather have you to bicker with than any other."

_For this moment anyway_, Sebastian thought moodily as he allowed his brother to assist him back to the palace.


	5. Lamentations and Intrigue

I decided to create a short freebie for all of my patient readers as an apology for how long it took to create chapter 4. We needed a little intrigue in the story after all!

Thank you to everyone who continues to R&R! Reading your comments makes what I do worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or any of the characters, those belong to the CW and to the pages of History.

* * *

Pacing must be a family trait, mused Catherine dully. She had noticed her son doing so while in the midst of thought, casually striding as if along an imaginary tight rope. She was also a victim of the need to move when something pressing was on her mind. It calmed her nerves to do so, not that much calmed them anymore.

Every fiber of her being had become attuned to one need, to keep her son healthy and in line for the throne. Some nights she found herself awake long after everyone had already retired to bed. Many of these times she would dress and quietly make her way down to the palace chapel, sitting in silent prayer, begging for the safety of her children. It could be her Italian roots, but she had found that her best sleep usually came after these long nights. It was the only time her thoughts felt lighter, however slight the feeling may be.

It was the actions of her husband and his mistress that had created the feeling of never ending dread within her soul, she mused sarcastically.

Diane de Poitiers. That exceedingly French name alone made Catherine want to spit on the floor. She had made it her life's work to torture the Queen and her children. Regardless of what Henry assured her, she knew that bastard Sebastian had become a threat once he had been legitimized by Pope Julius III. He was a contender to the throne, however much Catherine felt the need to squash him like the bug he was.

Diane knew this, and lofted it over her without even the grace to say so in words. Catherine had made a vow before God that she would die before that vile woman ever laid a hand on her children, or she would drag the whore all the way to hell herself. She was more determined then ever before to have the last laugh.

Her blood boiling, Catherine continued to spin through her plans and worries. Her newest 'chore' was the young Queen of Scotland herself. Mary needed to be dealt with.

Catherine had at first hoped that the motherly feelings she had felt for the girl when she had been a resident of Fontainebleau the first time, would be allowed to return. It was Nostradamus, who had made sure Catherine understood the severity of the situation between her son and the girl. Mary would be the death of Francis, for whatever unclear reason and Catherine would have none of that. Her sons were her life and she refused to let the prophesy come true.

She had begun by attempting to scare the girl away. Maybe, she had pondered, given enough force she would leave and seek help from another source. Catherine had even enlisted the help of the English envoy, Simon. He had been more than happy to assist in her plans for the young Queen, his hatred for what she stood for boiling in his blood so intensely that Catherine was almost sure she saw a hint of steam leaking from his ears.

Obviously, it had not worked as expected. Now her son had been endangered by his desire to protect Mary and Sebastian was in the infirmary, not that she was at all upset about the wound. If the King found out her role in the affliction, she was not sure what would happen.

_Personally_ she thought, _had I any divine assurance that my sons would be fine without my guidance, I would let Henry chop off my head now and finally be able to enjoy some much desired and deserved rest._

Looking to the ceiling, she sighed heavily at the lack of descending angels or holy light. It appeared she would have to wait a time more before satisfaction would be achieved. She would also have to step up her efforts with Mary, as the feelings her son held were growing by the moment.

Nostradamus had stumbled upon the couple earlier that night as he had been traveling through the corridors on his way to tend Sebastian's wounds. He had seen Mary throw herself into a most undignified hug when she had spotted Francis. No doubt she had heard of the attack and was worried for his welfare. Francis had hugged her in return. Understandably as they had spent many years together in their childhood, they would have affections for each other, but it was the exchange that he had witnessed that frightened Catherine the most.

"Francis thank God you are alright. I heard Sebastian was wounded and I had thought the worst of your well being." Francis smiled down at her troubled frown.

"Mary, I am fine." He reached up and cupped her chin in his hands. His thumb slid down her cheek, surprise on his face. "Were you crying over me?" she nodded.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you because of me." the smile on the prince's face had softened into one of gentle admiration.

"I am well. See nothing has happened to me and I am sure Sebastian will be fine once Nostradamus has healed his wound."

"But Francis, something horrible could have happened to either of you and it would have been my fault." Her lips began to tremble and her eye lashes moved swiftly to keep the water in her eyes from spilling again. "I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to you."

The fire from the battle had been written across his face. Swiftly, Francis leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes had widened at first, and then slowly closed as she accepted the kiss. He had pulled her close, his hands tangled in her long hair, almost as if he was urging her to help him pull down the wall he had put up in his heart to guard against her. She had reciprocated, placing her hands on his wrists and leaning into his embrace. It had obviously been a moment both had been hoping for the chance to have.

When they had separated, the prince had looked hard at the woman who stood in front of him, her cheeks glowing from the breathlessness of the moment. Dropping his hand and fighting to return the mask to his face, he had quickly turned and retreated down the hall as if running from his own emotions. Mary had stood stock still and watched him go, unsure of how to respond.

Obviously the situation was spiraling out of control. Catherine was desperate to find some way to stop these events before they consumed her son. She had fought too hard for his soul already, she would not lose to some child regardless of how beautiful she was.

Stopping in her tracks, a sly grin spread across the Queen's face. She would need to execute her plan quickly before anyone had any reason to suspect her. This time her plan was bound to work. He was his father's son after all.


	6. Water Too Deep to Stand

Hello Everyone! I am happy to finally post this chapter as it has been sitting in my notebook, unfinished, for almost a week now. Christmas presents are finally done, so outside of my personal life interfering I can finally focus on the story! I hope you enjoy it.

Please continue to R&R everyone! I enjoy reading your feedback on the story and seeing if any of you are enjoying reading this as much as I am! Yes I am enjoying watching the characters take shape and the plot thicken too :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or the Characters within it, though I do own the story I am currently writing. The characters belong to the CW and time gone by.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping outside in the courtyard was the first sign that another long night was finally over. Francis groaned, pulling the goose feather pillow up over his head. It had been nearly a week since the incident in the Blood Wood, and he had yet to enjoy a full night of sleep.

His mind kept whirling uncontrollably with thoughts of Mary. He knew that kiss should never have happened but it was such an amazing feeling, like his heart would burst through his chest, that he did not regret the move in any way.

Things had been regrettably awkward since that day however, and it appeared that neither of them was sure of how or where to proceed. The stolen looks, the casual touches all sent shivers down his spine and erotic thoughts into the depths of his mind. He felt he would never be around her enough.

Fortunately, and unfortunately, Sebastian's injuries had given them something to focus on outside of their own personal feelings. Sebastian had come down with a fever the night after the attack, a sleep that he could not quite wake up from.

Nostradamus had been afraid of this fever because that usually indicated infection, which was dangerous to treat. He had created various brews and poultices to draw the toxins out of Sebastian's blood, many of which smelled as though it would be better to let death claim instead of ingesting. The looks on his half-brother's face did nothing to lessen that belief. Milfoil for the fever, Goldenseal to fight the toxins, and Slippery Elm to stop the pain were the only three herbs that Francis actually knew the use for. There were too many in the room to learn each name.

The only thing that Francis could really do was pray for his brother's safety and wait for what would happen. He had spent much of his time checking in on his brother. Bash had been completely out of sorts for the first two days, battling imaginary demons and communicating with people that were not present.

Francis had heard Mary's name spoken frequently amid the babble of his brother's words. He had not been happy to hear the familiarity in tone with which she was so repeatedly addressed, however he knew that one could not control what occurred in the dreams brought on by fever.

He had noticed Mary in the infirmary quite often as well. She seemed to have bonded very closely with Sebastian in her first few weeks in residence at court. Francis had sat with her a few times while she gave Nostradamus a moment to rest, watching over his brother and they had had the opportunity to talk. It had been a very freeing experience with no one around except the occasional servant tending to the fireplace and Sebastian deep in his fevered sleep.

He had felt as though they were finally building a friendship, something he felt rulers needed to do regardless of their feelings or reason for being near one another. She had grown up more than he had initially believed in their time apart. Her views on literature and economic policy were actually very astute for a woman of her age. The nuns had gone to great lengths to ensure that she would be a just and knowledgeable sovereign.

He could sense that his physical feelings toward her were deepening into an appreciation for her as a whole, and their moments had become something he looked forward to in the day. He was almost sorry, though as thankful as everyone else save his mother, when Sebastian's fever broke and those comfortable moments with Mary were no longer available.

Francis could not think of a time after that were he and Mary had a second alone with one another. It was a situation that would need to be remedied soon. _In fact_, he thought, _that is exactly what I mean to do today_.

Dressing quickly, he left his chambers and took the short walk to the dark haired Queen's rooms. The timid page at her door announced the arrival of the Prince. Smiling at her startled expression, Francis entered the sitting room.

"Good Morning Mary. I trust you slept well?" Mary greeted him with a quick curtsy and nodded.

"I believe I may have finally gained the ability to sleep in that rather large bed your family has gifted to me during my stay here." She smiled conspiratorially. "I don't believe you know how deep my desire to jump up and down on it is, though, as if I were 7 years old again." Francis laughed

"Most likely not even near how many times I actually have jumped on it, albeit not in quite a few years." He said in an attempt to recover some dignity. Mary giggled, the corners of her eyes creasing at the manifestation. How he loved when her smile reached her eyes like that. She seemed so carefree. "I have come to ask if you would accompany me on a walk along the lake. "

"Oui ta grâce" Mary blushed "I have been working on my French as you can see. Feel free to correct me if I say anything incorrectly." Smiling broadly, Francis shook his head.

"It sounds as though you were a native speaker." Bowing, he extended his hand. Gracefully, Mary took it and bade her companion's goodbye.

"What excitement are we off to then?" She asked quietly.

"You'll see" He answered mischievously.

Passing through the front gates of the palace, Francis led his guest down to the path which ran the circumference of the lake. They obviously couldn't walk the entirety of the lake, it being 5 miles across at its shortest point; however it would make a pleasant walk in the brisk autumn sun.

They chatted easily about the weather and about Sebastian's health. He was finally strong enough to hobble about the castle. Mary mentioned that she had already seen him flirting with one of the court girls. Francis laughed

"I have no doubt that my brother is already up to his old antics. I've actually noticed him with Lola quite a bit." Mary looked startled.

"Lola? I had not realized there was anything between them." Francis nodded

"They have been seen quite a few times actually. She tended to him while he was recovering. In fact, Nostradamus was grumbling about her just the other day when I passed. He believes she is hindering the healing process" Smiling to himself he added, "I think he's just hurt that Sebastian appreciates her nursing more than his." Mary laughed.

"She is much more attractive than your mother's seer. I hadn't realized they had become so close." Francis stopped and looked to his left, towards the tree shielded lake.

"Would you like to see something Mary?" She nodded, curious. He pulled her through the trees toward the side of the lake. Hidden between two large trunks was a swing, almost large enough for two skinny people to sit together on. It was old, and roughhewn but sturdy. The rope had greyed and seemed to blend into the trees. Francis smiled down at her. "This is my favorite place to go when I need to be alone."

"Did you make this?" She asked, running her index finger along the wooden seat. He grinned excitedly, leading her over to sit.

"Yes when I was 12." She looked up at him, awestruck.

"This is very well made for a 12 year old boy." Francis shrugged, embarrassed by her praise.

"It took me about a week to sneak the supplies for it out of the castle, and another to figure out how to put it together. I had watched the castle builders make one similar to it for my younger sister to play on and I thought I would like a private place of my own." Laughing, Francis pushed her lightly, helping her swing a slow arc. "You would not believe how many bruises I gained in the process." Mary joined him with her own soft laugh. They stayed for a while, wrapped in the quiet and the beauty of the hidden sanctuary.

"Francis" Mary said softly, pulling him from his thoughts. "Why did you show me this place?" He sighed.

"Mary, I hate that we have to remain distant from one another." He pulled the swing to a stop, and stepped around in front of her, holding the heavy ropes. "You were wrong about my not having missed you while you were away. I was, and I am, incredibly happy to have you back at court. This past week, seeing you and spending time with you, has been wonderful." She looked up at him her brows knitted in confusion.

"Then why do you continue to push me away?" Anger flashed behind her eyes. "And what in heaven's name was that kiss all about?"

"I was afraid." He responded, looking at the ground slightly ashamed of himself. "I was afraid that my father would change his mind about us and you would leave again." His eyes rose, meeting brown eyes with blue. "I was afraid of what I felt for you."

Mary gasped, a flush creeping up her cheeks. He could see that the sheer honesty in his reply had caught her off guard. He watched her stand, her figure so close to his that the bottom of her green dress brushed his shoes.

"What does this mean Francis? Don't give me fables." She was almost whispering; hope fighting for dominance on her confused and frightened face. He leaned in slowly, feeling her breath on his cheek, and captured her mouth with his own in answer.

The sheer forcefulness behind his lust had not been expected by either of them. His right hand found its way into her long hair, while the left hand pressed against her lower back pulling her in as close as he could. Her timid reaction melted quickly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into his embrace.

Her mouth opened in a soft gasp for air and his mouth moved against hers to capture her opened lips one at a time. She wasn't tall enough to reach his mouth fully, and continued to land on his lower lip softly nipping it with her teeth as they kissed. He felt a groan escape him as he pushed her up against the trunk from which the swing hung. His mouth left hers as he kissed and nibbled a trail down the side of her neck, his tongue flicking softly against her skin as he went rewarding Francis with a soft moan and his name barely whispered.

Pulling back from her he placed his hands on either side of her face and watched those glorious amber orbs open for him, desire flaming in their depths. "You will be my undoing Mary, Queen of Scots." He said softly before kissing her swiftly and stepping away. A pale hand fluttered to her cheek, the flush in them burning in full force.

"We should get back to the castle before someone comes looking for us." She said softly, gathering her composure. He watched her as she breathed deeply, her eyes sparkling like the sun on open water. He nodded and extended a hand for her.

"I know I cannot always show you what I am feeling, but please believe me that you have made a captive of me Mary. I don't think I can escape you now." A radiant smile lit her face and she looked to the ground demurely in an attempt to hide it. He had always found plays and bards songs about love eternal to be for fools, but now, as he felt his heart swell, he fully understood the meaning behind them.

They followed the path back to Fountainbleau, talking and smiling like two fools. As they entered the gates of the palace grounds, they were greeted by Damien, Captain of the Guard. He bowed low before speaking.

"Your highness, a guest has arrived at the castle. I do apologize but she is requesting you specifically and we cannot seem to calm her down." Francis nodded, swiftly following Damien toward the main hall and leaving Mary to catch up. The blonde woman's face relaxed into a thankful smile when he approached. Picking up speed he recognized her face.

"Thank God. Francis!" She whispered embracing him tightly, her shoulders shaking. Confusion and happiness battled in his thoughts but he held her close in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hello Olivia."


	7. Decisions of the Heart

Ok I am sensing a growing mutiny among my Mash Shipping readers so I want to address a few concerns real quick:

1. My favorite show among the two brothers and a girl storylines is The Vampire Diaries which I am sure that most if not all of you watch as well. I am a diehard Delena shipper and it took almost 3 seasons before there was some real good Delena action for me to salivate over.

I personally believe that the reason this drama worked so well is because there was already an established relationship between Stephen and Elena and a friendship with Elena and Damon. This made it feel like it was a naughty secret for the viewer's when we caught a glimpse into the Delena world.

Just something for you all to hold onto

2. I hate Olivia as much as the rest of you. I think she is a self-centered, sniveling, obnoxious, brat who wouldn't even be able to find her own reflection in a mirror. However she is a good plot device for my purposes.

3. This is about the point where I will start to deviate from the canon story. I needed to tweak the established story in places in order for my fanfic to work. So stay tuned for fun adventures!

I hope this helps with some of the concerns everyone had after the last chapter. I raced to finish this one since I will be on vacation with very little access to a computer over the next week and a half. I hope you enjoy!

I wish you all a wonderful holiday and I will see you all in 2014

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or the Characters in this story; those belong to the pages of history and the writers at the CW.

* * *

Mary had the overwhelming urge to hold down her victim and rip out chunks of blond hair. The problem was that she wasn't quite sure which blond head to start with.

Olivia had arrived at the court unannounced two days ago and Francis, being the gallant prince that he was, had decided it was his duty to tend to her emotional trauma. She had been traveling along the King's road when her carriage had made a detour into the wood. Her driver and companion had been killed by bandits and she had narrowly escaped, much to Mary's chagrin. The story seemed a little too unlikely to her, but it had been confirmed that there were indeed two slain bodies found within the forest, approximately a mile from the palace grounds.

Francis had been nowhere to be found for much of that time, and whenever he reemerged Olivia was always at his side. It was maddeningly frustrating, especially given the events between the Prince and herself leading up to the girl's arrival. It was as if he had completely put aside the intimacy they had begun to create.

She had finally had enough tonight at dinner, watching Olivia coo over Francis as if Mary did not exist or happen to be seated directly across the table. The man refused to acknowledge that the entire court was uncomfortable with this situation. Greer had offered to bribe the kitchen staff into toying with Olivia's breakfast one morning but Mary felt they should be above all of that. She also had the suspicion that it would not take much to bribe whomever Greer was referring to, but she kept that to herself.

Mary had excused herself from the table, having barely eaten the dinner in front of her, and claimed illness. It wasn't too farfetched to claim either, since if she were forced to watch the two any longer she may just find her meal come right back up again. Now she was sitting on the second stair leading up to the tower, a part of the castle where she was fairly sure privacy could be found.

Letting out a long sigh, she looked up in time to find Sebastian walking leisurely down the hall toward her.

"Good Evening Mary. I am curious to find you here, of all places. Not many people come this far into the shadows of Fountainbleau." She was mostly sure that her expression matched his surprised gaze completely.

"Hello Sebastian, I did not expect to run into anyone this evening." He nodded to the staircase she was sitting on.

"This is usually where I come to hide from the rest of the castle." She grinned

"Well this does seem to be a good place to secret." She patted the stone of the step she was resting on. "Come and sit with me if you would like. You are still recovering and should not be standing so much."

"I will oblige your request only if you promise to start calling me Bash. Sebastian is such a formal name." Giggling, Mary nodded.

"I believe I can do that for you." She turned to him as he carefully lowered himself onto the step. "Who is it that you are hiding from?" Sebastian sighed

"Lola. She is a very nice girl to be sure, but I cannot take much more of her hovering. I am beginning to feel as though I will break at any moment, or so she has led me to believe. " Mary laughed at his scowl.

"She is very good at doing that. You know she is the eldest of 5 children?" Sebastian shook his head and she continued. "Lola lost her two youngest brothers to the flux only a few years ago. I suppose she has decided to heal the whole world so no one will ever again feel that sort of pain. Not that there is much you can do about it though. If it is your time, than you have no choice except to embrace it."

"You speak as if it is a burden you carry often." He said gently. She shrugged and attempted a grin.

"It is something that I have lived with my whole life, this constant fear of death. After a while you begin to embrace it, if only for the eternal rest it would provide." In an attempt to change the subject, Sebastian nudged her with his shoulder.

"So we have discussed my reason for being here, away from the feast. What is yours?" Mary felt tears surge forward in her eyes, and bit her lip hard to hold them back. She refused to let herself cry over this even if it was in frustration.

"If I had to spend one more moment with Olivia I think I might actually scream." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the anguish in her voice.

"So my little brother is at it again, is he? I do have to admit, I am not sure what he even sees in Olivia. I find her rather irritating to say the very least." Mary stood, her fists balled at her sides and began pacing.

"He is just so confusing. One minute he is telling me that he wants nothing more in this world than our engagement and the next he is spending all of his time with that girl! I just don't understand him at all." Her partner chuckled quietly and she whipped around to face him. "What on earth is so funny about this?"

"I can see the green eyed monster involved in this and it is not named Olivia." He smirked. "You are jealous Mary." Her face gained an undignified level of warmth.

"I most certainly am not. Why would I be jealous of a self-centered, obnoxious little strapaid? And how would you know anyway?" Sebastian laughed, his eyes lighting up in spite of her obvious anger.

"Well for starters, your Scots has come undone. You just called Olivia a strumpet in Gaelic." Mary stared at him, a frantic giggle lodged in her throat. She groaned and put her hands over her face.

"What am I going to do Bash?" He stood and pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"I honestly do not know Mary. My brother is very much like our father. Sometimes I doubt he even has the ability to be monogamous." Mary shoved away from his touch.

"You don't know that for certain. He could be, if he found the right person. I may need to work harder to show him that our union will work, that is all." Sebastian frowned.

"Is that your plan then? To be one of those women who looks away and ignores the infidelity of her husband? Slowly dying inside as he rips your heart to pieces? Believing that it is somehow your fault?" Red began to flood her vision.

"How dare you! Aren't you the product of such an alliance yourself?" She watched the annoyance in his eye's flare.

"Yes Mary, you are right I am that, which is why I have firsthand knowledge of the damage this kind of action does!" Sebastian grabbed her upper arms, leaning in close. "You deserve so much better than that Mary."

"Bash what are you saying? You've had too much to drink I believe." He shook his head vehemently.

"I have never been more clear-headed." He paused, tightening his grip on her as she attempted to twist away. "Mary I would never hurt you in the ways he does. You would never suffer in this way that you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. I cannot stand watching him destroy you this way."

"Bash you are hurting me. Right now! Please Sebastian let go of me." The electricity in his gaze was overpowering, and she could feel her legs growing weaker. His fingers loosened as he leaned in and kissed her.

She stood stock still, completely caught off guard. Uncertainty struck her as she slowly felt herself melt into him, all of the tension she had borne, all of the frustration that existed flew from her hormone addled brain. Bash's hands ran up her exposed arms and neck, causing a layer of goose flesh to rise on her skin. They stopped at her face, framing it, one on either side of her jaw and tangling in her long hair.

It was when he opened his mouth, attempting to probe hers with his tongue, that she became completely undone.

Reciprocating his advances, she pressed herself closer to him, against his torso and slid her hands into his soft brown hair. She could feel his chest vibrate in a low carnal moan. Staying locked like this, in this far flung corner of the estate, forever, seemed a fantastic option.

She felt his left hand start its slow slide down her shoulder to her lower back, pulling her in as close as he could. So close that she felt they would become one person, engulfed by the flames of passion that crackled between them. The kiss she had shared with Francis had none of the primal heat that she shared with Bash. She felt as if he were searing her soul with his fingers, his breath, his tongue, and she could not get enough.

Jumping slightly as she felt something hard press against her abdomen, she accidentally broke the connection, causing her senses to come rushing back to her. Emotion overwhelmed and she reacted with the first instinct that came to her.

She slapped him.

Sebastian's expression altered from elated, to shocked, to hurt, and transformed into a look of slight amusement. She did not like this entertained look however, and her palm tingled with the urge to slap him again for good measure. He reached a hand to his cheek.

"Well I have to admit, I have never encountered that reaction before." Mary found herself shaking and breathing hard, her face flushed with a mixture of anger, confusion and passion.

"You should not have done that Bash." He reached out a hand to stabilize her wobbling figure, but she stepped out of his reach. "No Bash, we cannot. No, no this is all wrong!" Turning, Mary fled down the hallway, unsure of her destination but knowing she had to leave.

Her last glimpse was of Sebastian standing next to the spiral staircase and appraising her as she disappeared.


	8. Superstitious Nonsense

Happy New Year all! I am completely floored that so many people enjoy this story :)

I hope you all had a great holiday and are ready for an even better 2014. Here is a new chapter to share for the new year, now that I have finally had a moment to sit down and write. My Vermont vacation was fantastic and I enjoyed spending time with my husband's family, but it's back to reality and more story telling.

Please keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you all think of the story, good or bad, and I smile when I see the thoughts everyone has when waiting for the next chapter! Writing this story I feel like I am following it myself, each chapter has a basic outline before I start, and I have a whole book filled with conversation and event snippets that get pieced together, but the final product is always better than I had originally imagined.

And now enough talk. Time for Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Reign or the characters in this story.

* * *

_If I am not left alone soon, I swear to God I will absolutely lose my mind. _Sebastian reflected with an angry sigh.

In the past 4 hours, he had been interrupted from his thoughts by no less than three people. All of them had come seeking his attention or wisdom. It would of course be that one day he actually needed a moment alone when he was the most important person on the grounds.

Nostradamus had stopped in to change the dressing on his almost healed wound. The seer had prodded at Sebastian's side to check for discharge and asked a few minor questions about how he was recovering. This infraction had thankfully been quick.

Lola had followed close behind, checking to see what she could help with and attempting to distract him from his infirmity. He had realized of late that there was more intended by her visits then she let on. How to handle that situation was something he would reflect on another time.

Now he was sitting in his favorite, soft, green chair while Francis paced the floor in front of him. His brother had been the last person Sebastian has wanted to see at that moment, but the prince had seemed desperate for assistance and so he had relented and allowed his brother access.

Now he burned with the memory of the very un-brotherly act he had committed less than 24 hours ago. The sky seemed to compliment his thoughts very well, as a cord of lightning flashed across the large window near his bed. _The beauty of a wicked sky, threaded with flaming death._

Maybe he should have been a poet.

"I can't just abandon her, Bash. She needs my help." Francis was saying, bringing Sebastian out of his seditious thoughts.

"Francis, she had been here three days and you have all but abandoned Mary in that time. Regardless of if anything happened between you and Olivia or not, I hardly think it was your wisest choice if you are trying to win Mary's affections." His brother sighed.

"I know Bash, but what am I to do? Olivia keeps showing up all over the place." Sebastian shook his head.

"If Mary really means anything to you, as you continuously proclaim, you may need to be cruel to Olivia, despite of her own feelings. Mary's state should trump anyone else in your mind brother."

"You seem to know so much about her. How do you do it? It would appear that she is very comfortable around you." Sebastian winced inwardly but allowed a frown to cross his face instead.

"Mary is not so difficult to talk to. You just have to put in the effort and stick to your decision. She is a very loyal person Francis, but loyalty must go both ways in order to be effective." His brother nodded thoughtfully.

"You are right Sebastian. I will go speak with her right this moment. I will explain to her how sorry I am about my ignorance of her feelings." Francis smiled broadly. "Thank you brother. I don't know how I would get on without you."

Only once the door was firmly shut, and he found himself alone, did Sebastian allow himself to relax. Slumping down into his comfortable chair, he thumped his head back and stared up at the ceiling in disarray.

His lips tingled at the thought of the kiss he had shared with Mary. His body longed to hold her to him again. Groaning, he stood and walked to the fireplace on the far wall of his room. His fingers found the smooth stone of the worn mantle and he traced the wings of one of the many angelic carvings he found there.

He knew he shouldn't, couldn't, feel this way about her. She belonged to Francis. Scotland needed its Queen to marry a King, not the legitimized bastard son of one. Mary needed a country which he could not produce.

He had tried to stay away from her, truly he had, but this was not an easy feat in a castle that had more banquets, festivals, and special visitors per month than anyone could possibly count on two hands. She was everywhere, and he was never to have a moments peace without her flitting through his dreams.

Regardless of the outcome, Sebastian knew he needed to speak with Mary. This awkwardness would need to be fixed quickly in order to avoid any lasting unpleasantness.

Watching the numbers of the simple gold clock on the mantle dance slightly, he realized he had been examining the fire's flames for a solid hour. Francis should be deep in political discussion with Cardinal Fredrick and their Father at this time of day, giving Sebastian a moment to speak with Mary alone.

He cautiously walked the halls between his chamber and hers, gathering courage and praying not to be intercepted by anyone in the interim. Sebastian was fairly certain that steam may begin leaking out of his ears from the intensity of his thoughts if he did not speak with her soon. He could not afford to be interrupted from his mission.

Standing up as straight as he could manage, Sebastian knocked softly on the door to Mary's chamber. With no response from within the room, he slowly and cautiously opened the door rapping again as he did so. Mary was seated in front of the fire, lost in thought. He mentally noted how closely the pink of her dress matched the cushion on the stool.

She jumped and spun on him when the heavy wooden door panel shut.

"Bash." she squeaked. Clearing her throat she spoke again in a lower voice "You just missed your brother. He came to apologize for his disregard of me these past few days." She looked up at him. "What brings you here to see me?" He attempted a casual smile.

"Just stopping by to see if you enjoyed lunch as much as I did today." He chuckled as her face shifted in confusion. Returning the mask of seriousness to his face, he changed tactics. "I think you know why I am here Mary." She flushed slightly and nodded in acceptance.

"I had been hoping for a moment of privacy to speak with you myself." He watched her stand. Sebastian moved forward and clasped her hands in his own.

"Mary I know you have been avoiding me and I understand why." She pulled out of his grasp.

"I am glad you understand Bash." Her eyes refused to meet his. "I am with Francis. The alliance cannot be tampered with, both for your country as well as mine."

"What I understand is your position with my brother. What I do not understand is why you are attempting to behave as if nothing has occurred between us." She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nothing can happen between us Bash, do you not see that? It was a moment of weakness and we should be ashamed to have gone behind your brother's back the way we did." He moved in behind her, close enough to almost touch her. His skin tingled, knowing she was so close to him.

"I do feel shame for the feelings I have for you, but I am also a man Mary. I can protect you just as well as Francis can." He spun her around, his hand reaching under her chin and forcing her eyes toward his. Her brown gaze locked on his, sparking with the depths of her emotion. "You know there is something here. You feel the burning too, do you not?" He watched a shiver flow through her and smiled from the pleasure he knew was coursing through her veins, the same that was shooting within his own blood.

Her breath was on his cheek, lips so close he only needed to lean in an inch to capture them. Her soft hand came up timidly to cup his face, tenderly, in silent admission. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her touch. As suddenly as they were connected, she pulled away. He opened his eyes to see her standing by the fire once more.

His gaze settled on the stack of wood near the fireplace. Something seemed off about the color of the bark on the logs. Sebastian moved towards them curious. Annoyance and realization dawned on him.

"Mary, why are their elder logs near your fireplace? Who brought these for you?" She glanced at them curiously.

"The servants must have brought them." She replied in an odd voice. "Is there something wrong?" Her eyes widened and she back pedaled away from them. "Are they dangerous?" Sebastian scowled.

"No Mary, just Pagan superstition I presume. Even so, I will have someone remove them from the palace immediately."

"What is it meant to mean Bash? I had thought the Elder was a tree of protection and good luck. " When he hesitated, she stepped closer to him, resolute and questioning eyes matched his. "Why does it make you so nervous?"

"The Elder Tree is in fact seen by many pagan religions to have protective magic. However, when cut down and used for firewood it can bring about the most ill luck for the user as it angers the tree's spirit." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat. "Some even say that it invites the Devil himself into a home, marking the place to show him where he is welcome to dwell." She gasped and he reached a hand to her arm to comfort and steady her drooping form.

"Mary, you have nothing to fear. I will never let any harm come to you while I still have breath in my lungs, regardless of if you belong to Francis or not." She nodded, her gaze watery. Bending over, Sebastian sorted out the two offending logs from the pile.

He straightened and attempted to reflect all of his sincerity and yearning through his eyes to hers. "I will always be here for you, whenever and wherever I am desired." Gathering himself, he left the room to dispose of the offensive wood. His mind reeled from the implications behind such a gift. It seemed the dwellers of the Blood Wood were not done with him quite yet and now they had made an attempt on those close to him. He would need to end this before it was too late.

Neither of them noticed the eyes that followed from a crack in the wall as Mary closed the door behind him. Nor did they see them disappear as she collapsed, allowing the tears to finally cascade down her face.


	9. The Sharing of Secrets

So I just finished touring the inside of the Tardis on Google Maps. Pretty cool! If anyone is interested in viewing it map search for "Earl's Court Rd Police Box London."

I figured if I have enough free time to search for a mysterious blue police box, I could write a new chapter (still working on hunting down its elusive Dr. though so standby!)

Admittedly this fanfic has traveled a bit to close to the original story than first intended. Certain characters have been left out, Tomas and Colin being the major ones since I feel like their characters were only meant as plot devices and did not add much depth to the actual events (yes I added Olivia, but there will hopefully be more reason behind that coming soon.)

It has been a bit of a challenge to write this chapter since it is such an important part of the story. I have a hit a bit of the dreaded writers block (oh no!) and am in the process of attempting to claw my way back from the depths. Here is hoping the chapter after this sparks some ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or any of the characters, those belong to the CW.

* * *

"Honestly, I am not upset about her borrowing the necklace. I just wish she had asked." Greer sighed. "Kenna just assumes everything exists for her use." Leith chuckled to himself.

"Ah the tales from upstairs. Us common peasants downstairs have no stories such as these." Flipping the mass of dough over and continuing to kneed, he graced her with a wink. "However, the fact that none of us could even afford a pearl necklace with an emerald pendent makes it a bit more difficult to imagine your predicament." Greer threw a pumpkin seed, which had originally been intended for her mouth, at his head.

"Don't laugh! This is serious business, regardless of the value of the item in question." She frowned at the smirk blooming on his face. "And I am not spoiled as you seem to infer. Though, I certainly am acting it aren't I?" Leith beamed at her and leaned in, kissing her quickly but soundly.

"At least you are my spoiled rich girl." Laughing, he ducked the second attempt of flying seeds.

This tiny little corner of the castle was her sanctuary, and one she shared a very daring secret in. If she were ever to be caught fraternizing with a kitchen boy, her reputation would be shamed. This would cause an undue burden on her younger sisters as well, for they would find it much more difficult to find good men of titled birth, what with a scandalous sister such as herself.

Unfortunately for Greer, her rebellious heart did not like to live within the constraints of her upbringing. It never had really, but this time was different. She felt free during her stolen time with Leith, a freedom that would be very challenging to give up.

She really aught to be more cautious though. Mary and her friends were beginning to suspect something. Greer wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her privacy.

"I heard some interesting gossip from the housemaids if you are curious." Leith teased, attempting to pull her back from the thoughts clouding her mind. "That is, if you have nowhere else to be."

"Mary is spending the afternoon with Francis, and the girls have other things to occupy their attentions at the moment." Her companion snorted.

"I am sure they have other duties to attend to. Especially Kenna, or so I have heard." Greer grabbed an apple from the basket on the table.

"What do you mean by that? Is she the topic of intrigue that you speak of." He shot her his best seditious grin. Oh how that grin would be her undoing!

"It is said that Kenna has been spending quite a bit of time in the King's chambers of late, and the King in hers." She felt her jaw drop open. Her friend, a mistress of the King? No wonder she had been acting so high and mighty.

Greer made a mental note to have the housemaids clean her necklace thoroughly when it was returned to her. In fact, maybe her friend could just keep it.

She caught Leith watching her intently as she rolled the apple from one hand to the other across the expanse of the table. Sighing, he placed the mass of bread he had been manipulating into the large proofing bowl and wiped his hands on the homespun apron that hung from his neck.

"I'm not sure why you are so deep in thought today, but I believe an adventure may be the cure." Greer felt her heart skip a beat. _An outing? But what if we are seen?_

"Are you sure about this Leith? How will we avoid detection on our escape?"

"We use the secret passageways in the wall." She was startled by this revelation.

"Hidden corridors inside the castle? Where do they lead?" Leith chuckled at her alarm.

"Don't worry, there is no doorway in your room." Winking he added, "I have already checked." She let an exasperated sigh escape her lips. Fixing him with a look that spoke volumes about her feelings regarding his level of cheek, she stood and brushed her skirts.

"Well then lets get going. I could use some entertainment." He tapped a finger on his lower lip.

"First we need to secure some suitable clothing for you." She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and he shrugged. "We can't have people thinking a servant was reaching above his station now can we." Laughing as he pulled her toward the back of the kitchen, she held out her hands and he plopped a scullery maid's uniform in her grasp.

Ducking into the onion cellar, Greer changed quickly, noting the roughness of the brown clothing against her skin. She had a feeling it would be a very itchy day for her. Embarrassed, she emerged from the cellar to Leith's approving gaze. She could feel her face heat.

"Do I look the part? Am I hideous yet?" He grinned at her.

"You could never look hideous, no matter your clothing. Come we will hide your expensive clothes for when we come back, but first we must do something about that hair." She glared at him perplexed and he sighed. "It's too ornate. Here let me try."

Once she was finally plain enough for his liking, they set off through the hidden doorway in the kitchens and into the darkness of the stone corridor. She clung to him because of the difficulty she was having, seeing in the dim light. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and she relaxed some.

"We won't running into anyone unless the castle 'ghost' sees us." Her heart skipped a beat.

"A ghost? You wait until now to tell me that there is a ghost that lives in the castle and frequents these long abandoned corridors within the walls. I could kill you right now if I weren't so petrified!" The whites of his teeth reflected in the dark in a ghoulish smile.

"She's not really a ghost. They say she is a Sin Eater, but because of her station is shunned by most everyone. That is why the corridors are her haunting grounds." He turned his head toward her. "You do know what a Sin Eater is don't you, my lady?" He knew she hated when he called her that, however she was too intrigued at this revelation to focus on it long.

"I have heard of them, as they exist in Scotland, but I was very young when my tutor made mention of them and my father is too devout a catholic to dabble in the old ways." Leith nodded.

"Sin Eaters are rare in France, at least anymore. Their purpose is to cleanse the soul of a person from evil, and to prepare them for death or to cure them of ailments. The priests have taken that role from them, but many people of the lower ranking levels of society still rely on their 'magic'" Both of them blinked rapidly as they stepped out of the passage and into the bright October sun. She breathed deep, filling her lungs with the clean chilled air. It felt so good to be out of that stone edifice.

Peering across the grounds, Greer spotted a dark figure disappearing swiftly into the wood, his cloak billowing out behind his long stride. She pointed him out to her companion.

"Isn't that Sebastian? Where do you think he is off too so quickly?" Leith frowned toward the vanishing figure, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I agree it is him."

"Let's see what he is up to. It must be full of intrigue, the way he was glancing from side to side as he entered the forest." Greer could have sworn that a look akin to fear had just flitted across Leith's face.

"I don't think we should go in there. That's the Blood Wood, where the pagans dwell." She snorted.

"Pagans? Don't be silly!" Grabbing his hand, she pulled him with her toward the trees. "Come on or we will lose him!"

Keeping up with Sebastian while remaining quiet and unseen was difficult work. They had needed to duck behind trees and bushes more than once, Sebastian stopping to scan behind himself when he heard a twig snap or a pile of leaves crunch. Greer was breathing heavily by the time their quarry reached its destination.

Leith pulled her behind a tree that was just wide enough to hide one person. She pressed herself against the rough bark and felt him press against her back tightly, as if shielding her, both of them peeking out from behind the trunk. She felt her stomach flutter at the soft feeling of his breath on her hair, and focused all of her attention on Sebastian, lest she become distracted and they never learn why he was in the wood to begin with.

Sebastian was joined by another figure, this one hooded and slightly taller.

"Dè tha thu a dèanamh?" Startled Greer listened intently to hear what the response to Sebastian's question would be.

"Chan eil mi a' dèanamh càil." He replied.

"Dè tha thu ag iarraidh a thaobh Mary?" Leith brought his lips to her ear, knowing the heat he was sending through her with his proximity.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Greer shushed him and nodded. They were speaking the Gàidhlig, the language of her people. She would know it anywhere.

"Sebastian just demanded to know what the other man was doing, and the response was that he had done nothing, though I detect quite a bit of sarcasm within the statement." She whispered as quietly as she could. "Sebastian wants to know what they want with Mary." _What in heavens name is going on that I don't know about!_

They spoke briefly with Sebastian becoming angrier as the conversation continued. Finally, the cloaked figure gave Sebastian a warning and retreated, leaving the other seething in his wake. Leith's footing slipped barely, causing a crunch from their direction and green eyes met hers. She gasped and ducked her head behind the tree but she knew it was too late. As the footsteps approached their secret place, she gathered her courage and both figures moved forward.

"Greer? What are you doing out here in the Blood Wood?" He asked startled, taking in her appearance. "I don't even think I am going to ask why you are dressed like that and who your accomplice is." She blushed but stood firm.

"What was that about Sebastian? How do you know Gaelic and what has this to do with Mary?" He frowned at her.

"There is much underfoot that needs to be corrected. You should not have been privy to this Greer." She lifted her chin, obtaining the most regal posture she could gather.

"I am Mary's lady, and her friend. It is my duty and right to know if my Queen needs protection."

"Fine, if you need to know so much. Mary is in danger from the pagans that live in these woods. I have disrupted too many of their sacrifices, or so they tell me, and now I have put the lives of those I love in danger. Mary and Francis specifically, however Mary is their current target. I am trying to figure out how to encourage them to leave her alone." He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "No one can know of this Greer. No one can know that I have been speaking with these heathens." She eyed him for a moment and then nodded slowly. Her mind was spinning quicker than she could follow it. So many questions and implications to consider.

"I will keep your secret Sebastian, if you will keep mine." She nodded to Leith in explanation. "We both have things that would be problematic if people were to learn of them. But I do need to know something before our business here is finished." He nodded in acceptance of her offer.

"And what is that, pray tell." She swallowed and looked him straight in the eye, unsure if she really wanted the answer to her question.

"Sebastian are you one of them? Are you one of the Pagans?"


	10. Bleeding Love

I loved the reviews for the latest chapter! It always makes me happy when people enjoy reading the creations in my head. Bad reviews are good too (just not a fan of flamers) It shows me what I need to work on or explain more.

The last chapter was so fun too write. Greer and Leith are my favorite characters outside of Bash. I love the chemistry they have together! I am also a huge fan of Scotland and Scottish history so getting to use the native Scots language made the geek in me dance around happily (though I did have to use an online translator. If anyone notices an error please let me know!).

This chapter was a bit difficult to write because it marks a turning point in the story, and it needed to be written before I could begin to reveal the climax of the story (which is absolutely my favorite part!) Chapter 11 and the remainder of the story is already mostly written, or at least dancing in my head, but connecting it together was not easy, so I hope you all like it!

Ok enough joking around, I know you are all here for the actual story :) So here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, or any of the historical figures in this story even though I would love more than anything to!

* * *

"You are in charge while I am gone at the tournament Francis. I trust you can handle making decisions for two weeks?" King Henry commented to his son. Standing in the Great Hall, Mary focused hard to give her full attention to the conversation between Francis and his father, attempting to ignore the feeling of Sebastian's eyes on her and the looks Olivia continued to bestow upon the prince.

The King was leaving for a jousting tournament in Paris, not particularly far away but enough that the Dauphin would be fully in charge of any important decisions in the interim. Queen Catherine would stay behind to assist her son. Francis nodded.

"Yes father. I will devote myself to leading us for the time that you are gone. I promise to make you proud." Henry nodded.

"When I return we will discuss your marriage to Mary. It is time for the alliance to be secured, and if you can manage this task I will give my blessings for the two of you." Her mind froze at the revelation. _Am I truly ready to devote myself to this man and his country?_ She glanced over to see Francis beaming at her and she grinned despite herself. _Maybe this could be a good thing. _Out of the corner of her vision, she caught sight of eyes the color of sea glass and her heart sank. _Or perhaps not._

Once they were dismissed, Francis accompanied her to her rooms. She could see the boyish excitement in his mannerisms and it made her smile. He would be a devoted husband, regardless of the doubts Sebastian had put into her mind.

"So we are finally to be married then?" Mary asked shyly.

"That seems to be the way of it. Are you unhappy?" Francis replied, sitting in one of the high-backed chairs near the window overlooking the gardens.

"Not unhappy, perhaps just a bit stunned is all." Mary remarked quietly.

"Did you not expect us to be wed? We have been engaged since we were six years old Mary" Francis said, his hands moving from the arms of the chairs to his knees as he leaned forward. She nodded.

"No, I know. I knew this would happen eventually, however I didn't expect it to be so soon. I thought maybe we would have more time, to be comfortable with one another before we married." Francis smiled fondly at her. Standing he moved toward her and placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"We will have time. Once we are joined we will have the rest of our lives to learn and grow and understand one another. Why should we wait for something we know to be inevitable?" Mary forced a smile. _Why indeed? Isn't this what I have been wanting all along?_

"I must just be nervous is all. Don't mind me any." He laughed.

"What Bride isn't nervous thinking of her wedding day." Dropping a kiss on her lips, he gave her a wide grin. "I will leave you to your thoughts for now. We can talk more once you have had time to process this news." She watched as he left, the door closing behind him.

Sighing, she flopped backward on her bed. What was she thinking? This is why she was here, to secure France for her country, to marry Francis. Why then was the triumph so lackluster?

Sebastian's smiling face hastened across her mind. She knew the cause of her discomfort. Feelings for the elder brother caused her heart to quicken and her breathing to catch. Damn him for forcing her to accept that she had such intense feelings! She should not be thinking this way about another man. Not when Scotland needed her so desperately.

A knock on her door disrupted her thoughts. Olivia entered the room, a satisfied smile on her face. Mary felt the desire to hit something, but restrained herself by biting her tongue so hard she was fairly sure she tasted blood and forced what she hoped to be a welcome smile, onto her face.

"Hello Olivia. What brings you to my part of the castle on such a beautiful day?" Olivia smirked.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend to be friendly, shall we?" Mary breathed deeply, attempting to calm her nerves.

"Alright then, what can I do for you?" Olivia strode toward her with arms crossed.

"For starters you can leave and go back to Scotland where you came from. Francis will never be yours, and you need to understand this." Mary laughed.

"And why, prey tell, would I do such a thing when our impending wedding has already been announced?"

"Because Francis already has me, and our child." Mary felt the blood drain from her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"It has not been confirmed yet, but I carry his child inside me. My bleeding is a week late." Mary shook her head vehemently.

"No. I know you are lying. Francis could never betray me the way you suggest." The blonde girl shrugged.

"Well it was worth a try. I had hoped to scare you off easily, especially knowing the feelings you carry for Sebastian in your heart." Fear simmered in her chest.

"What do you mean by that? You do not honestly think I would go behind Francis' back in that manner?" Olivia smiled menacingly.

"I know of someone who can place you with Sebastian, in a very intimate embrace. There are eyes everywhere in this castle, your majesty." She added the last comment in a taunting voice. Mary dug her fingernails into the palms of her clenched fists.

"Who are you Olivia? What do you want with me?"

"We want you, because Sebastian wants you, because he loves you and because we desire someone he loves to replace the sacrifice he destroyed." Mary felt her face contort in confusion and Olivia began to circle her slowly "It was quite easy you know, infiltrating the palace. I hadn't expected it to be so simple. That is until Queen Catherine approached me in an attempt to ruin your engagement to Francis." Mary gasped.

"But that makes no sense. Why would she be against the alliance?" Olivia laughed.

"None of that matters now so don't worry your pretty royal head." She smiled menacingly "The master will be thrilled to have you as a replacement."

"You are one of them aren't you? One of the Pagans?"

"Ah finally you make the connection, I had almost given up hope for you, your majesty."

"Is this to be the end then?" Mary asked, fright and rage pooling in her heart.

"No Mary. This is only the beginning" She replied, grinning madly "But you will make a lovely present even if you are dead." Reaching into her dress pocket, she removed a jewel hilted dagger. Mary stumbled backwards, barely missing the point of the iron as she moved. Grabbing for the marble candlestick holder she slipped and hit the stone floor hard with her shoulder, crying out.

"Oh you make this too easy, Mary Queen of Scots." Olivia taunted, cackling.

"I do believe that you should leave her majesty alone." came a voice from behind the blonde. "You will find it in your personal favor to do so." Greer ran to Mary's side and grabbed hold of her, lifting and dragging her away from Olivia at the same time. Holding each other, they watched as Leith faced the crazed girl with a poker from the fireplace.

Olivia sneered at him and charged, holding the dagger in her hand tightly. He ducked and plunged the makeshift lance into her chest. She let out a surprised grunt and dropped the dagger, wrapping her hands around the metal that had become a part of her. Her body dropped to the floor, like a marionette with its strings slowly being cut. Mary let out a horrified scream as the blonde girl hit the floor, unseeing eyes pointed at the ceiling.

Sebastian burst through the door into the room, frantic green gaze taking in the scene before him. Mary wavered and he moved toward her, enveloping her in a warm, protective embrace. She felt safe, home almost. The questions in her mind silenced for the moment. He ran a hand through her hair and maneuvered her head into the hollow at the base of his throat. Her shaking body curled into him, seeking refuge. She felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

"Greer, I will take care of the situation from here. You and your friend need to go back where you came. Through the passageway, I assume? Quickly, before you are seen!"

"Thank you Sebastian." She heard Greer whisper and the sounds of their retreat echoed in her ears. Mary was content to stay in this shelter for as long as she was able.

"Mary. It's alright, I'm here. You're safe now." He placed his cheek against her head and his hand stilled in her hair to hold her tightly. She didn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps, both of them swept into the moment.

"Mary?!"


	11. Stolen in the Night

Oh this story is getting to be so much fun! I have realized that I have too many chapters left for my liking as I already have the ending written and now I need to lead everyone there. My biggest challenge at the moment is keeping the lovely romance while incorporating the Action and Suspense into the story.

I did realize that I forgot to celebrate the fact that Reign won a People's Choice Award! So voted for them and I cannot wait to see the new episodes this season.

I have to admit that I do love a vast majority of the characters on the show. Francis, Greer, Catherine, Mary, Leith and Bash I would list as my absolute favorites, though Torrance Coombs is by far a favorite actor of mine. I fell in love during the Tudors and haven't looked back. Part of me wonders what the actors would think of my story, and then the rational part of my brain reminds the rest of me that they have much more important things to do with their lives then read my silly fanfic. T.T

Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! I love hearing everyone's thoughts and I do apologize to my Frary fans that I haven't added a new scene recently. I am hoping for another opportunity soon.

Onward and upward into Chapter 11 :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, the characters or the historical events listed in this story, but I can always dream!

* * *

Francis could feel the turmoil in his emotions. Taking in the scene before him he could not settle on one thought. Olivia lay on the floor near the fire, her blond hair splayed out and her limbs at unnatural angles from when she had fallen. His brother and the Queen of Scotland stood embracing each other. The intimacy of their posture sent a thread of betrayal through him.

"Mary?" He questioned angrily. As the two figures quickly pulled apart, he couldn't help but notice the flush of her cheeks and the momentary look of shame that flitted across his elder brothers face.

Entering the room, Francis approached his fiance and took her hands, leading her to a chair away from Olivia's wide empty stare, and away from his brother's grasp. Sebastian was the first to speak.

"This is not what it looks like Francis."

"Really brother, because it looks to me as if you murdered Olivia. Am I wrong?" He watched his brother shake his head very slowly.

"No Francis, you are not wrong. Olivia came after Mary. I heard her scream." He locked eyes with his brother. "I killed Olivia to protect her majesty." Francis felt Mary squeeze his arm lightly. He looked into her haunted face.

"She was one of them Francis. She was sent by the pagans to infiltrate the castle." This revelation startled him.

"How could she possibly have been one of them? I've known her for years! How could you possibly know that when I do not?" Mary glanced at the body on the floor.

"Because she told me. She said that I was a key piece to their endgame." She fixed him with a frightened stare. "What am I to do?" He heard his brother's throat clear.

"I believe this may be my fault. I have interrupted their sacrifice and now they are coming for you. Both of you." Sebastian clarified. "I have been warned, but I did not realize they would move so quickly or that they had such force within the castle."

"But why us?" Mary asked, "Why have we been chosen?" Francis glanced at his brother.

"Because of what we mean to him." Fixing Sebastian with a searching glare he expanded his statement. "I can understand why they would choose me. We are brothers after all. I do not believe I want to dwell on why there was a connection made between the both of you. Though from the scene I just witnessed, my thoughts may not be so farfetched." He stood and glowered at Sebastian.

"Brother please let us talk about this." The older man started. Francis waved his hand in dismissal.

"Why? So you can tell me more lies? I do not know why you continue to spin falsehoods, but I can tell you that if you do not fix what you have unleashed, I will kill you myself to save her." He heard Mary gasp. Sebastian's gaze became one of stone.

"Francis this is my fault. Not hers. Mary is an innocent in all of this."

"That I do not doubt, brother." He leaned in, eyes blazing. "Fix this or prepare to die for your actions. And I promise you, I will keep my word." Sebastian's glare alone could have killed a man.

"Yes, your highness." He hissed, and stormed out of the room. Francis turned to his fiance and her horrified expression.

"Mary, I believe that you are naive of the sin I find in my brother's heart." Sitting in the chair opposite hers, he grabbed her hands. "We will fix this. I will make you safe again." She nodded, glancing back toward Olivia with a glazed expression.

"Francis, there is one other thing you should know." Her eyes darted back toward his own. "Olivia told me she had been brought back to Fountainbleau because Catherine had willed it. She wants our engagement to break." His head felt like it was spinning, all of these revelations were becoming difficult to handle.

"In all honesty, it does not surprise me as much as it should." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Greer and Aylee surged into the room at that moment, breathing heavily, followed by several guards. He looked into Mary's amber eyes. "Do not worry yourself over this. Let your ladies care for you. I will return soon." He stood, giving a slight bow to both girls and strode from the room.

He needed to find his Mother. It was time to finally force the truth from her about why she was acting toward Mary in such a manner. Catherine never did anything without a plan, but this seemed to be a bit rash in reasoning.

The page outside of his mother's chambers announced his arrival. She turned from the window, smiling on him. Seeing his expression, her grin wavered.

"What is it that causes you so much discomfort today?"

"Olivia is dead." She stopped, shock contorting her appearance.

"Dead? What for?" His gaze followed her carefully.

"She attacked Mary. Olivia was one of the pagans." His mother walked toward him.

"What do you know of the heretics?" His curiosity peaked.

"I know that they have targeted Mary." He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with his task. "And I know something else mother. I know you brought Olivia here to end my engagement to the Queen of Scotland." She opened her mouth to protest and he shook his head. "She confided in Mary before Bash killed her."

"Francis, you must believe me that it was for your own good. Scotland is not an alliance you should burden yourself with." He could feel the frustration building.

"Who are you to decide that for me? I will be the King of France one day, mother." Her eyebrows knotted in annoyance.

"And I am already the Queen of France. Which means that these decisions are for me to make."

"Why then? What is this desire you feel to destroy my chance at happiness?" She clasped her hands together.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." His anger burned brighter.

"Try then. You will never know my thoughts on the subject until you try."

"Your love for her will kill you!" She shouted, and placed a hand over her mouth stunned. He gaped at her for a moment letting her words sink in. Sighing, she continued. "Nostradamus had a vision when Mary first arrived back at court. Francis, she and her country will be the death of you." He shook his head, refusing to accept what she had told him. Realization dawned.

"It was you then wasn't it mother? You have been terrorizing Mary." He stared at her. "You were the one that caused the servant girl to die." Catherine shook her head.

"Stupid little fool of a girl she was. All she needed to do was pretend that she was dying, and then I would have sent her off with money in her pocket." She turned toward the window. "If she had not run straight into the Blood Wood that is exactly how it would have turned out." Francis felt his stomach clench in contempt.

"You don't even care do you? That someone died because of your scheming?" His gaze traveled the length of her. "It is as if I do not know you at all!" He backed out of the room in a daze seeking solitude, ignoring the sound of his mother calling him back.

_I am to die? Simply from loving someone?_ He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He knew he shouldn't let himself be swayed by the rantings of a magician, but it was hard not to dwell when one's own death is presented to them.

Watching out the window in the hallway, he noted the sinking sun. It was almost past the horizon. Such a difficult day he had not had in a long time. His thoughts fell to Olivia. Regardless of her heretic background or not, she had been close to him, dwelling within his heart and he felt the tenderness that her death had caused there. He would have a difficult time resigning himself to her fate.

It should not have been at the hands of his brother, his scheming, selfish, lying brother. Francis reeled back and struck the stone framing the window with all of his might. Wincing at the pain blooming in his hand, he breathed hard to keep from shouting. The feeling in his knuckles had done its job in helping to lessen the ache in his heart.

Francis was brought back from his mind by the arrival of Mary's page.

"Your highness. I am sorry, but you are needed at the Queen of Scotland's chamber. The Lady Aylee is requesting you." Francis turned toward the frantic boy. "Please your highness, it is urgent that you come quickly." He nodded and strode quickly to keep up with the servant. Aylee stood in the doorway of Mary's rooms and ran to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the room.

"She is gone! Mary is gone!" She cried. Francis ran into the room and noted the tangled bed sheets on the floor and the flipped up edge of the carpet. There had been a struggle here. Mary had not gone without a fight. Greer sat on the floor, clutching her head with Lola examining her. He turned to Aylee.

"What happened?" The young girl was close to tears.

"I only stepped out for a moment. I went looking for someone to bring us tea, to help in calming Mary's nerves when we woke her from her nap. Greer was here to look after her." She sniffed. "When I returned, Greer was unconscious and my Queen had been taken!" Francis felt cold fear grip his heart.

Sebastian appeared in the doorway, having heard the commotion no doubt. Advancing to his brother's side, he reached down toward a black shape on the carpet. Francis watched as his brother lifted it. The object was a broken leather string, with a pewter pendant shaped like a stags antlers dangling from it. He heard his brother take in a shuddering breath.

"It was the pagans. Mary must have left this for us to find before they dragged her off."  
He looked at Francis, a fierce warrior expression playing in the depths of his eyes. "They will take her to the forest. To the source of the blood in the wood." The prince felt his mind spinning but determination mirroring that of his brother stirred in his chest.

"Then that is our destination also." He attempted a smile and Sebastian nodded.

"I hope everyone is ready" His brother announced "Because tonight we dine in hell."


	12. Unexpected Complications

I am sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I have become completely addicted to ancestry dot com lately. I was curious about where my people would have been during the time period of this story and I have to say it's been very thrilling to find out about my family history!

Apparently my 11x great grandfather was Sir John Harrington who's godmother was Queen Elizabeth the 1st. His father was killed by Queen Mary of England for his loyalties to Elizabeth, and his first wife (not part of my line though T.T) was the bastard daughter of King Henry VIII. All I have to say is wow! Also turns out that Sir John's mother's grandfather was a Sheriff of Nottingham! About 200 years too late to be THE sheriff of Nottingham but holy crap! My family is much more awesome than I had realized :)

I would love to hear about anyone else's background and how it relates to this time period if you know details! History is really cool!

Now that you have been put to sleep with boredom, here is Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. No I do not and it makes me cry every time!

* * *

Aylee was extremely frustrated with the situation she found herself in. When Sebastian had spoken of finding Mary, he had said they would go that very evening. That night had turned into three and she was becoming exceedingly impatient with waiting.

The guards had been dispatched to track the perpetrators through the forest. They had lost the trail slightly inside the woods edge, or so they claimed. She felt it was an excuse not to enter the forest too deeply, their fear clouding their usefulness and duty.

She watched everyone closely now, unsure of who was foe. The idea of Olivia having been a pagan unnerved her. It caused her to question everyone that crossed her path, attempting to unshield her enemy.

Sebastian had an ally amongst the pagans, someone who had been part of them and claimed no longer to be one. He would not reveal who his source was, but he did say that Mary would be kept hidden until the half moon had risen. That was the best chance they would have to find her.

She would be brought out for the ritual. This would be when their band of heroes would strike down the heretics and take back her friend and Queen. The half moon rose tomorrow night.

It couldn't come soon enough for her liking.

Aylee and Greer already planned to be part of the assault. Francis and Sebastian had protested their help, but Greer stood firm.

"I am a Scot." She had said. "If Aylee and I desire to fight, then we shall fight. Men, women and children, we are warriors all. Do not attempt to keep us from rescuing our Queen or you will severely regret it." The boys had looked to each other, surprised, and relented.

Aylee was glad to have Greer's sharp tongue in situations such as this. She held a fierce heart and was exceedingly loyal, but when it came to standing up to someone she always felt intimidated by the prospect.

Rounding the corner near the entrance to the castle, she heard shouting and commotion. Curious of the source, she hurried toward it. King Henry was being carried on a livery into the castle, his face a ghostly white. Reaching for one of the servants who were scurrying about, she attempted to find out what happened.

"He was injured in the Joust, your grace." The boy replied. "They are taking him to the infirmary to ask the seer for his help. They say he has the devils magic." Aylee gaped at the scene as the child disappeared into the commotion. _Well this will cause a difficulty with our plan tomorrow if Francis is unable to join us! _

She needed to find Greer.

Making her way down the stairs and into the kitchens, Aylee located her friend. She knew of the romance between Greer and Leith, and had been sworn to secrecy about it. Not that she would have told anyone anyway, as she was not the type for gossip. Too much theater added to an already dramatic life. She did not have the patience for such rubbish.

"We may have a situation with our plan tomorrow." She stated to her friend in way of greeting. Greer frowned.

"What do you mean situation?" Aylee gestured toward the staircase.

"The French King is on his deathbed. If he should pass before this evening is over, we will be short one fighter. Francis cannot be risked if he is needed as sovereign." Her friend nodded unhappily.

"You are right. We will never be able to take on the clan by ourselves." Leith smiled to himself.

"You realize that I know how to wield a blade, yes?" Greer scowled at him.

"I do not want you to feel obligated to help in this endeavor. You have already done too much." He let out a short laugh.

"So I am to stay here and let you gallivant off to your possible death without me? I am sorry love, but you are stuck with me one way or the other." He rubbed his hands together. "I am going and that is final." He nodded to Aylee "Count me in." She grinned. _I knew I approved of him! _

"I will let Sebastian know of our addition." She stated to her friend and retreated back the way she had come. He had three places she knew of to find him and she was almost positive he would be in the infirmary with his father. Regardless of his position in the royal family, he was still the dutiful son.

Arriving at the front wing of the castle, she saw that the estimation had not steered her wrong. Sebastian stood outside of the room, leaning his back against the stone wall with his eyes closed.

"Your highness?" She inquired. He did not acknowledge her approach so she tried again. "Sebastian?"

"If it was me you were attempting to call to a moment before, you should choose a different phrase. I do not answer to such titles." Aylee frowned.

"You are legitimized are you not?" He stared at her unblinking. "And you are the son of a King yes?" Sebastian's left eyebrow quirked upward and she continued. "Then regardless of your feelings on the subject you are a Prince of France and I will address you as such." He smirked.

"You are a fiery little one aren't you? Fine, call me what you like but do not expect an answer out of me." she sighed heavily in discontent of his answer and he laughed. "Now what is it you have come to tell me?"

"Leith has volunteered to assist us in case Francis is unable to." He looked at her questioningly.

"Who is he again?" She was slowly loosing patience with him.

"You know who Leith is, Sebastian. He is the one that stabbed Olivia. The one you are protecting for Greer's sake?" She hissed at him in a low whisper.

"I know of the man, but never did learn his name." He shrugged "And now I have the missing piece of that puzzle." He nodded content "I am happy to have him on our side. The more fighters we have the better our chances at saving her." She peeked into the infirmary. The royal family were all present, as was Diane. Nostradamus was concocting a salve with Lola's help.

"The King is very pale, almost deathly." Sebastian made a low sound in agreement.

"I do not believe my father will last long. Francis will have much on his shoulders now." He glanced at the tapestry across the hall, one of a deer under an apple tree. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"I feel for you Sebastian. Let this strengthen your resolve not to suffer the loss of anyone else." He looked at her, eyes blazing.

"I will never leave her to the will of those heretics." He replied steadfast. "Mary will be rescued tomorrow night or I will die trying." She smiled at him in gratitude.

"I know you love her and I have no doubt you will do everything in your power to see that she is protected." He accepted this from her and graced her with a small smile.

"Go and make arrangements for tomorrow. I will be with you as soon as I can get away, to assist in preparations." Dropping a quick curtsey, Aylee set off to gather the needed items. It would help keep her from thinking of the waiting game they were playing.

Turning back to look at Sebastian before she left the hall, she found him staring at the ceiling, one hand in his hair and a foot raised against the same wall he held his back to.

There was much for his mind to process tonight. She did not wish this fate on anyone.

Leaving him to his thoughts, she scurried off to the kitchen in search of help for her quest.


	13. The Love of a Mother

I have a silly game I have been playing recently. It all started in October when my husband and I dressed up as the GhostFacers for Halloween and naturally we had to rewatch every episode of Supernatural that incorporated the GhostFacers team. I realized while watching, that the actor who plays JD on Beauty and the Beast started with the CW as a member of the GhostFacers.

So I have been trying to link every actor (at least the main characters) with their first CW show and the web I have created is extensive! Reign specific I only found Torrance Coombs in Season 2 episode 18 of Supernatural. I will be watching much more closely to see if anyone else I recognize appears. If anyone knows an actor that was once a guest character and is now a main character in this show or a different CW show, be sure to let me know! BTW did I mention he tweeted me back on twitter? I guess he's really good about replying to most people as long as it's not spam but still! Swoon attack .

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews ! I love hearing from you and if your opinions line up with what I have planned for the story then I absolutely take the requests into account. That's not to say the requests that don't follow this story's path are worthless, because those comments are being saved for future stories! I promise! I am just so happy that you all like TNABO and I hope you enjoy what I have coming up :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign *sad face*

* * *

Sebastian felt Francis move forward and he grabbed his brother's arm, forcing him to remain seated in the underbrush.

"Bash we have to save her!" Sebastian nodded in the dark, his eyes fixed on the bound and illuminated shape in the clearing before them.

"I agree Francis, and we will, but it will do us no favors if the country loses its King in the process." He heard his brother release a hiss of air.

"You do not know that I am King. Father will survive this as he always does." Sebastian grimaced

"Father is all but dead. Nostradamus implied as much himself. You must put your people first brother, regardless of your feelings for Mary." Francis grunted, partially in acceptance but mostly in frustration. Sebastian turned back to the event unfolding before him.

Mary was tied to a pole in the center of the grassy clearing. Several bonfires lay scattered around the setting, illuminating those gathered for the event. There had to be around 30 attendees, he realized, mostly men and women though a child appeared once or twice.

Sebastian placed the odds of his small band of rescuers at approximately 6 to 1. Not favorable in the slightest. He hoped they could find a way to distract the multitudes and create enough of a time window in order to rescue the Scottish Queen and escape.

His mother had explained the ritual to him when he had come to her, seeking guidance on how to rescue Mary. The pagans were in need of what they called "The Mother". They had been given a prophesy that spoke of the return of the leaders of their clan. "The Master" as he was called, was to lead a ritual that demanded the drawing of the Mother's blood.

Her "gift" would bestow a new time of prosperity on their people. This would bring them back into the graces of the stag headed deity they worshiped and there would no longer be a need to hide in the shadows. It was considered a great honor among the pagan clan.

Unfortunately, it seemed that they had chosen Mary because of her ties to Sebastian. He had marked her by interfering with the pagan sacrifices. Now she would become the cornerstone in fulfilling the heretic's imagined future and it was his responsibility to save her.

His mother had warned him that searching for her before the half moon ceremony would be futile, as she would be hidden from sight and under guard at all times. Tonight would be their best and only chance to retrieve her from their grasp. It had been the longest four days of his short life.

"So we are here now. How do we save her?" Greer whispered from her shadowy hiding place. Sebastian grimaced.

"I don't know."

"What you mean 'you don't know'? You are the leader of this crazy rescue mission!" Aylee hissed from somewhere on his left.

"I mean that I do not know." He replied placing extra emphasis on each syllable "I had hoped that once we were here something would come to me and as of yet I still have no plan." Francis growled low in his throat.

"You need to figure it out then brother. The ceremony is about to begin!" Sebastian thought quickly. There was no way he could save all of them and himself. He was growing desperate. Turning, he clapped his hand to his brother's shoulder. "Save Mary. My last request is that you keep her safe."

Sebastian felt his younger brother grab for him as he left the shelter of the underbrush. Sidestepping out of reach, he began walking into the swarm. If there was need for a distraction, then a distraction he would become. He heard someone shout. The men grabbed him, wrenching his arms behind his back and securing them with rope. A foot appeared and kicked at his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. A curse escaped his mouth, cut short as a blade found it's way to his throat.

"And who do we have here?" A voice called out from behind. Circling into his vision, a man in his late 30's appraised Sebastian with questioning eyes.

"My name is Sebastian De Poitiers. I am here to bring the Queen of Scotland back to her people." His inquirer clasped his hands before him in a very priest like gesture.

"Hello Sebastian. I am pleased to have the opportunity to meet you face to face. You are the reason she is here are you not? You selected her for us." containing his anger Sebastian nodded.

"Yes and I have come to offer my apologies on my ignorance. Let her go and I promise to devote myself to you and your ways. I will help secure a Mother for the clan that is even greater then what Mary can offer to you."

"That is a very tempting offer, young one, however I do not believe we are in need of your assistance now that we have secured such a beautiful tribute." Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but did not respond as he caught sight of a cloaked figure along the tree line, moving quickly toward the center of the gathering. Once it was close enough, the newcomer pulled back the hood to reveal Diane de Poitiers smiling face. The crowd gasped as she spoke, addressing the leader.

"I do not believe these children are needed for the ritual, to restore our people to the great guardian's will." He smiled at her as she greeted him. "Hello Master. It has been quite some time since last we met." Diane stated, dropping into a deep curtsy.

"My dearest one, what a pleasure! Mistress to the King if I remember?" He gestured to Sebastian who was fighting against the ropes he was held with. "And your son if I am not mistaken?" Diane smiled at the man

"I am flattered that you remember me so well. As it is, I am no longer a mistress. The King has died this very night." She placed her hand on the arm of her companion. "I have finally been released and given the gift of coming home to my people." Sebastian watched the Master place his hands on his mother's shoulders.

"We are honored to have you here for such an important occasion, sister." Diane flushed.

"I am proud to be home for this event, however I have my own reasons for being here. You see, I had hoped to become the Mother myself, my lord." He nodded to her and she continued. "I understand the usefulness of the young Scottish Queen, however the prophesy states that it should be one among us to lead into the restoration. I would be honored for the task and I come back to you now in your time of need." Sebastian watched as the man considered on the proposal and prayed he would agree, that he would let Mary go.

"My dearest Diane. I accept your offer. Our clan shall be honored to have you as our tribute." She graced him with her most glamorous smile.

"May I only ask that I have a moment to say goodbye to my son? He is not one of us and so he shall go, however as he is my child it would warm my heart to hold him one last time before they leave us." The Master extended his hand toward Sebastian.

"Please. Go and say your farewell. I shall wait for you." Diane sauntered towards Sebastian as his ropes were let loose, and he felt her embrace him tightly. Her mouth was close to his ear and he barely heard her voice through the whisper.

"Take your friends and save Mary. I will ensure your escape. Now live my son, and run!" He watched her with wide eyes. Loudly, for the rest of the audience to hear she continued her speech. "My beautiful son. I will love you always, but this is my home. Please understand my need for my people." Sebastian forced himself to nod.

"Yes mother. I will always think of you and remember your love." She ran her hand across his cheek and smiled, turning and walking back toward the outstretched arms of the pagan leader. As he embraced her, Diane moved her hand to her pocket and pulled out a bejeweled dagger.

Sebastian watched as his mother plunged the blade into the chest of the man she embraced. Blood seeped from a corner of the Master's mouth as he grabbed for the cold iron implement. Diane moved backwards to allow his body to fall to the ground. Sebastian shouted at her to turn around, but it was too late. The knife of the man behind her pierced through her stomach before she could evade him. Her coal lined eyes widened and she fell to her knees, her mouth a perfect round O.

Rage surged through him, such as he had never known and he spun, ripping his sword from the man that held it. Carving his way through the crowd before him, he forced himself forward and towards his fallen mother. He was a man possessed and not even the Devil himself could stop him.

As he reached her, he vaguely noted that the others had followed his lead. Francis used his bow to rain arrows on the oncoming attackers from his tree perch, while Leith and Greer fought back to back with one another, sword and fighting dagger in hand, whirling and stabbing as the pagans ran at them. Aylee was in the midst of the fray fighting toward Mary. It appeared as though most of their enemy were seized by chaos, running this way and that but most of them were retreating.

He cupped Diane's face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mother" He breathed, and she smiled soothingly at him.

"My brave dear boy. You must survive this, for your brother will need you now more than ever." He felt water pooling in his eyes and he blinked quickly.

"You are not going to die for me. I will take you back to the castle and Nostradamus will mend you." She shook her head slowly.

"No my child. My place is here, protecting you as I always have. Now that your father is no longer, I have no home." She reached for his hand and clasped it. "My death gives you a future." She smiled lovingly at him. "I could never have asked for a better son." Closing her eyes, she exhaled, sliding into a peaceful sleep that she would never wake from.

Pain ripped through his chest and he let loose a scream of anguish. Picking up his lion headed sword from where he had dropped it, he went into a mad frenzy of stabbing and slicing at anything and everything that moved. There were not many left the small rational part of his stunted thinking noticed, but his frenzy had no end. Francis shouting his name pulled him from his stupor.

"Bash let's go! They are fleeing." He was cradling Mary's semi-conscious form as a boy ran past, screaming. Sebastian looked back to his mother's lifeless shape.

Sheathing his sword he lifted her carefully into his arms, her body so light and small that he thought she may disappear if he loosened his grip at all. Without glancing back toward the scene of carnage and confused fear, he shifted her weight so her limp head fell against his chest and followed Francis back through the trees to the land of the living.


	14. Forces of the Heart

I had planned to wait for a few days before publishing this next chapter, but I realized that Chapter 13 was so sad that we needed a little light!

I promise more romance in these last few chapters! I hope you all have enjoyed reading the story as much as I have loved writing it. All of your reviews have been so wonderfully helpful with developing the background and letting me know that my efforts are worthwhile :)

And now I present to you, Chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Reign or the historical figures involved.

* * *

It had been four days since Mary had been brought home. Four days since he had carried her out of the raging sea of violence and laid her in the soft feather bed and a fire warmed room. She had woken once or twice, muttering unintelligible sentences in a fearful voice. Francis worried for her, and he spent every moment he had available near her.

His time was not necessarily his anymore, now that his father was gone. The funeral had been held the day before, a huge banquet and service full of pomp and circumstance, exactly his father's style. He had been glad when it was over.

Sebastian had held a private ceremony for his mother, a quiet event with few people in attendance. He had been very stoic, saying little. Francis had seen his brother's misery in the red lines and dark circles that were difficult to hide. The man had lost both of his parents on the same day. It would be hard for him to keep the tide of feeling at bay.

As a newly appointed King, Francis had found it difficult to spend as much time at Mary's side as he desired. So many things needed attending to. Questions without answers and uprisings that needed quelling. He had tried to create the best solutions available, but his mind was never on his duties. Thankfully his mother was in charge of his coronation, or everyone would be eating apples and sitting on the floor like peasants.

He noticed that Sebastian had spent most every moment with Mary, only leaving when Francis took a turn at her bedside. Once, on a late night when he had been attending to a political situation with Cardinal Fredrick, he had entered her chambers to find his elder brother asleep in the chair beside her, slumped over onto the bed. His head was nestled in his arms, and one outstretched hand rested on hers as if he were afraid she would disappear in the night.

Francis had stood, studying the scene. He knew at that moment how much his brother really did care for her. It wasn't about stealing her away, it was true and genuine affection. An uncontrollable feeling that rested deep in his heart.

He had spent quite a bit of his available time since then pacing that ugly blue and gold tapestry in his room and thinking through his own feelings. They had become all the more complicated with his impending coronation, as he could not think only of himself anymore. Now he had an entire country to carry on his shoulders.

He shifted in his chair as Sebastian entered the room. Nodding to his brother while he slid in the second bedside chair, he sighed in exhaustion.

"You seem a bit tired brother. I can stay and watch over her if you need to take a moment for yourself." Sebastian mentioned quietly. Francis shook his head, stifling a yawn.

"I do not want to leave her anymore than I need to. I feel as though I have been neglecting my shifts." his brother shrugged.

"You have much to worry about anymore. Being King is not an easy job, but you will not be any good to Mary when she finally wakes if you make yourself ill on so little sleep." Francis produced a sardonic smile for his brother.

"I will try my best, brother." Sebastian made a noise in his throat in acceptance.

A sigh from the bed captured both of their attentions. Francis watched her, worried that she was deep in her nightmares again but relaxed when her eyelids fluttered open.

"Mary! You're awake!" He almost shouted in joy. She focused on him slowly, taking in his face and smiled softly.

"Francis you look exhausted, why aren't you sleeping?" she asked and he laughed happily clasping her hand.

"You have scared a great many people with your refusal to wake Mary." She stared at him confused and her gaze shifted to Sebastian.

"Bash?" She breathed questioningly. His brother's smile caused the darkness in his eyes to dissipate, relief flooding his features.

"Mary I am so glad to see you alert." He stood, shifting his gaze from Francis to Mary and back. "I will let you spend time with your fiance. We can talk after the both of you have had your time." Francis opened his mouth to rebut his brother's offer but found him already leaving the room. Mary cleared her throat, sitting up in the bed.

"What happened Francis? How did you rescue me?" He sighed.

"Well, really it is Bash you should be asking. He almost gave his life for you." Mary's eyes widened and Francis proceeded to tell her the story of how Sebastian had planned the rescue mission into the wood, how Leith, Greer and Aylee had forced their way into the adventure, and how Sebastian had planned on giving himself to create a distraction so she could be saved. Finally he explained that Diane had saved them all in the end by giving her own life. Tears pooled in his fiance's eyes as he told her of the rage Sebastian had gone into when his mother had died.

"He lost his mother because of me. How does one even repay a sacrifice such as that?" Francis shook his head.

"I don't believe you are meant to. He has spent every moment by your side, waiting for you to wake. That gift in and of itself is enough I think, judging by the smile on his face a moment ago." She blushed slightly and he squeezed her hand with his.

"Mary there are things we need to speak about with regard to our marriage" he started. "I know you have just woken from a very long and tumultuous nightmare, but much has happened since you have been gone." She nodded and he continued. "My father is dead. He was injured in the joust at the tournament and returned to the castle the night before we rescued you. I am to be crowned officially next week." she gasped.

"Francis I am truly sorry. So much has happened in such a short time, and my situation did not help your anguish any." She frowned. "I know that this is not the best of times to be discussing this, but are we to wait on our marriage then? At least until you are settled?" Francis breathed deeply before plunging into the speech he had been preparing, one that had been cemented by current events.

"Mary," He began slowly "Nostradamus has had a vision of our future. He has said that our marriage shall be the cause of my death." He sighed and squeezed her hand. "There is no way for me to know if it will prove true or not, but I do know that if we wed I believe it will be the death of you as well." Her eyes widened.

"Francis, what do you mean?" He looked down at her hand as his thumb traced a pattern across her skin.

"I have tried to deny it for a long time, but I see the effect Bash has on you. You are more alive. Burning so brightly that I am afraid to touch you." He looked at her with a weak smile. "I had hoped in time we should have that, we would build to a relationship of that caliber, but I know now, he is the only reason for it." He watched her eyes turn sad.

"Francis I am so very sorry. I do love you, with all my heart, but it is not the love of a woman for a man. It is that of close friendship and trust." He nodded.

"I know Mary, and that is why we need to call off this engagement. For both of us, so we may truly live our lives to the fullest." She watched him with a questioning look.

"But what of the alliance? What of our kingdoms?"

"The bond between our countries will stand, that is if you still wish it to." she nodded and he continued. "There is no reason for that to change as well. Sebastian is a Prince of France, regardless if he approves of the title or not." He breathed deeply. "If you plan to choose him, as I think you do, he will be a perfect substitute for myself."

Her eyes lit up at the idea, moving back and forth rapidly as she stared at the sheet covering her legs, processing the information. When her gaze finally met his, he knew he had come to the right conclusion. She did not even need to speak, for the bliss was written across her features so dramatically that he felt like smiling in spite of himself.

"You need to recover, and I know that there is much for you to attend to. We can renegotiate the treaty when you are well." He stated, patting her hand and standing. Mary called out to him when he reached the door.

"Francis?" She asked, and he turned toward her smiling face. "You really will be a great and noble King." He flashed her with, what he hoped was, his most self satisfied grin.

"I know." He said, and took his leave.


	15. The Story of Us

So I have to admit, I have been looking forward to this chapter since the inception of this project yet it was really difficult to write! I think it may be because I had put so much thought behind it. It's a bit shorter than I had meant it to be, but I hope you all like it!

I am sure most of you have noticed the distinct lack of Lola and Kenna. I know that they are a part of the show, but honestly I find them extremely tedious and self absorbed so they have been left out of the majority of my story. Apologies to anyone that is a fan of theirs, obviously everyone has their own favorites and I understand that some people may appreciate them.

New episode of Reign coming out tomorrow! Finally! I thought I would never make it until now :)

Two more chapters left after this one, but I have already started working on a Sequel so this is not the end by any means!

* * *

The Palace was bustling with activity as everyone prepared for the Coronation of their new King. The event would take place in 2 days, and there was much to be done in that time.

Mary had spent her time recovering from her endeavor; relaxing with her ladies in the sun. She, Greer and Aylee had spoken about the events of the past week, giggling with them as they recalled the way the two brothers had doted on her while she slept, and Greer had finally opened up about her relationship with Leith. He seemed to be a very good catch, despite his lack of status. Mary hoped she might be able to help them in their future. Her friends deserved happiness.

Lola had been by several times to check on Mary. She had informed her earlier that week that Nostradamus wanted to take her on as an assistant. To train her in the healing arts. Mary had been whole heartedly for Lola's education, knowing her friend already had the heart of a doctor and that it would be good for her to have a passion. She was glad to see her friend smiling so much.

Francis had been by to see her a few times, both for personal visits and political ones. The new alliance needed to be outlined, regardless of the outcome with Sebastian. She had felt much more comfortable with him now that the weight of their engagement had been lifted from her. Mary hoped he would have the opportunity to find someone to complete him, like she had found in his brother.

There had been distinct lack of the dark haired, green eyed romantic over the past few days. A nagging feeling in her heart told her he was being avoidant. Only visiting when her ladies were nearby, he was careful not to leave time to talk of what weighed heavy on her mind, and so she had decided that today was a good day to put all of the awkwardness to rest.

Mary headed for the back stairs, certain she would find him in the tower he claimed to be his favorite hiding place. Reaching the top of the spiral staircase she noticed the door slightly ajar and a tall figure staring out the window in thought. He whirled on her as she opened the door, ready to defend himself, but softened when he realized who she was.

"Your Majesty. You do have a way of making my heart pound whenever you are near." She chuckled.

"It that good or bad?" He smirked

"Always good, Mary." He moved toward her "How are you feeling?"

"Well I am no longer woken in the night by the nightmares if that is what you are referring to. Nostradamus has said that the potion I was forced into drinking, which caused my sleep and vivid waking dreams, has left my body, so I am finally well." She smiled at him, concerned "And how have you been Bash? You have been through much these past weeks and for that I am sorry." Sebastian shook his head.

"No Mary. You have no reason to be sorry. None of this was your fault." She placed a hand on his upper arm.

"I know that, but it still does not make me wish any less that you did not have to endure this sorrow."

"I am sure that your fiancé is happy that you are home safe." He replied cordially, changing the subject and gazing back out of the window.

"Bash, I have been hoping to speak to you for a few days now. Francis and I called off our engagement." She felt annoyed, as she had been waiting for some time to break this news to him. He turned slowly.

"But what of the alliance?"

"Well, we have decided to form a new treaty. We felt that our personal union would not benefit our countries as well as we had hoped." Sebastian stared at her quizzically.

"Who will you be seeking a marriage with then? Portugal?" She stifled a giggle.

"I have grown fond of France and had hoped to seek a marriage with this country if it will still have me." His eyes widened.

"Mary I do not understand what you are saying and I dare not hope." She looked up at him with a shy smile on her face.

"You Bash." She stated plainly, watching his expression freeze. "I am hoping to finalize the French alliance with you as my husband." She watched as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, unsure if he would allow himself to believe her.

"The marriage pact is to be with me? What does Francis think of this turn of events?" She shrugged happily.

"Your brother is actually the one who brought this idea into being. He said that he knows you will be the one to make me happy in life and that as a Prince of France you will be able to reinforce the treaty." She looked at the tops of her blue shoes. "That is if you will have me. I understand that this is all very quick, and Francis mentioned you had never wanted to be a ruler." Fingers ran along the side of her neck and lifted her gaze to stare at twinkling, green eyes. He smiled briefly and leaned in, capturing her lips with his own.

The fire was still there, simmering low in her belly. She felt the tendrils licking higher, through her chest and heart and into her neck as his hands danced on her skin. She didn't sense any of the lingering timidity that had plagued her the last time they kissed.

Throwing herself fully into the feelings he was stirring in her, she urged him on by threading her hands into his hair. He obliged, pulling her in tighter. One hand wandered down her lower back to pull her in as tight as possible. She could hardly breathe, but it was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was never letting this end.

His tongue moved in her mouth, a slow sensual rhythmic dance. Her body melted into him. His touch was everywhere at once and she could sense her knees growing weaker.

Slowly, his mouth pulled away from hers to glide down her neck, leaving a trail of pleasure in its wake. He worked his way to her earlobe, running it tenderly between his teeth as his left hand made its way north to cup her breast. She gasped at the electricity running through her body. Leaving feather light kisses along her neck and chest, he once more claimed her mouth as his own.

Gently, he pulled his lips from hers, both of them breathing hard, and bent his forehead against her own. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of him in this intimate embrace, the way she couldn't enjoy before. He laughed quietly, a low rumble in his chest that she could feel against her own.

"Mary if you only knew how much I have wanted to do that these past few weeks you would blush." She giggled.

"Even more so than I am now?" He pulled his head from hers and appraised her, running a hand over her reddened cheek. Mary smiled at him tenderly. "So am I to take this as an agreement?" Sebastian released her and lowered himself to one knee. She felt her chest constrict.

"Mary, my beloved Queen of Scotland. The keeper of my heart and soul. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to cherish you for the remainder of my days? As my beautiful, intelligent, and noble wife and partner?" Time stopped in that moment. She wished to paint his expression in her memory, one of tenderness, boyish excitement, and more love than she ever thought possible to express. Nodding enthusiastically she replied.

"Yes, Sebastian. I would be the luckiest woman alive to have you beside me for the rest of my life. Absolutely yes!" His entire being was alight with joy as he leapt to his feet and grabbed her under the arms, lifting and spinning her in circles around the little tower room. Mary shrieked with happiness and he laughed, a blissful sound that she wished always to hear.

Once they were sufficiently dizzy, Sebastian set her back down.

"There is much to attend too than if I am to come with you to Scotland. How much time do we have until we depart?" Mary shrugged.

"I am the Queen and you are my future King." She grinned at him "We have all of the time in the world." His green eyes twinkled with mischief at her statement. Leaning in, he kissed her again. This time inside the eagerness, there was contentment. Her heart skipped as she sank into his arms.

There was nowhere else she would rather be than right here in this moment, with him.


End file.
